Second Destiny
by A.R. Fredrick II
Summary: As the minutes of the night tick away Mitarashi Anko takes a step closer to fate, and Uzumaki Kushina sees something that shatters her world. Set before the Kyuubi attack. Vote for your favorite pairing! R&R!
1. Prologue: Haunted Leaves

**Second Destiny**

**A novel by:  
A.R. Fredrick**

_Based on the characters in Naruto,_

_created by: Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

**Archive:** With Permission Only

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **"If I owned Naruto, Sakura would be MUCH nicer to him."

**Update Schedule: **Next Chapter Due 4/22/09.

* * *

**Prologue: Haunted Leaves**

Whispers in the leaves....

He is haunted by whispers in the leaves. Their voices call to him, a sweet siren's song of a long dead past. Their words are carried on the wind, and bring to his ears malignant melodies of better times.

He is old and tired, and knows the fundamental truth of the matter is that he cannot possibly be hearing the voices of long dead friends and comrades, but the voices plague him nonetheless. They haunt his being to its very essence and he can find no solace from their voices, or from the guilt that burdens him.

Whispers in the leaves.....

His sensei had always told him that age brought greater wisdom and understanding. That he would eventually find a clarity of thought, and a peace of mind unrivaled by any that he had experienced in his youth. But he had learned to embrace the bitter truth with the realization that those words were a lie.

All that his age had brought him was senility, and a loss of the vitality that made him who he was. Worse than that, there were times that he felt as if he could no longer trust his own senses. He felt as if they conspired against him with a mind of their own, that he was eternally lost in a world saturated in their trickery.

God... Kami... Buddha... Krishna... He had hoped and prayed that someone would answer his plea, and take the burden that he carried on his shoulders away from him, that he would finally be free of the guilt that held him in chains, and able to move on with life.

Those hopes never saw fruition, much in the same way that his pleas and prayers had fallen on deaf ears. He could not be free to live his life, his chains had been foraged link by link since the days of his childhood, and there was no way he could escape them now. His only hope was to give the past a second chance, and to pray that in doing so he would find his redemption.

Whispers in the leaves....

He had no choice but to move forward now, he knew he would find no solace without sacrifice, and that it was pointless to continue to lament. He took a deep breath, and started to yell. The sound escaped his aged lungs, and reverberated throughout his body, until he could feel his bones hum with the sound of his howl.

It was an unintelligible sound, not meant to convey meaning in words, but in raw unbridled emotion. The scream continued to rise in crescendo with a furor that had not held him in ages. Though he had his eyes closed to the world, he could hear the rustle of wings as birds took flight from the canopy of trees around him, seeking escape from the wild predator that lent his voice to the wind.

After a superfluous amount of time had past, and he had basked long enough in the release that his vocal efforts had provided him, he opened his eyes to the world around him, seeking the owners of voices long dead, and finding none.

The sky was a dark slate, pregnant with thunderheads that promised the impending birth of a storm. The humid air was rich with the smell of ozone, juniper and old charred wood. He could not see the sun, but he could sense that it was at its zenith, high above the clouds. He wished he could feel the warmth of its rays, instead of the wetness of the damp and cloying mist that enveloped him in its suffocating embrace.

He stood high atop the ancient and battered mountain, amused at the thought that he and the geological formation had something in common, they were both scarred, though the scars that he carried were emotional and physical, while the mountain only had those of the latter variety.

Good old King of the Mountain.... Ruler of all that he surveyed... Emperor of a broken dynasty... They had played that game as children upon the very mountain on which he now stood. Back when they had been filled with such mirth the visage below him had been a vibrant and bustling village... The village was now a dull husk of its former self, comprised of dilapidated ruins that have been aged by the elements of nature and the passage of time.

He sighed in weariness, turned his back on the sight he currently beheld and climbed further up the mountain toward the cave in which he camped. He had little time or desire for memories of a past that was long dead, but they plagued his mind like locust and stripped away his thoughts until they were all that remained. As much as he tried to deny it the bitter truth of the matter was that long dead memories were his only companions, he was alone in his quest for redemption. This land was once his homestead, but now he was little more than a pilgrim who had traveled into hostile territory.

The entrance to the cave that he called home was hidden behind a large and thorny blackberry bush, which he had to navigate past carefully to avoid getting poked by one of the wickedly sharp and merciless thorns. He stepped inside and stopped for a few moments near the threshold to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim light, after a sufficient amount of time had passed he proceeded further into the cave, toward a grouping of stalactites that hid a small oil lantern.

The lantern protected a flame that burned dimly, while it rested on the ground. Picking it up by its handle, he used his free hand to turn a small knob near the base of the lantern, thereby increasing the amount of light it gave off. Satisfied that the lantern could hold the shadows at bay he continued deeper into the cave, following the twisting and narrow passageways with ease as he had walked this route several times before.

Originally he had gone outside because nature had called and he found the need to relieve himself, but what should have been a quick and simple task had become more complicated when he had allowed himself to be distracted by his memories and had started wool-gathering about the past.

He finally arrived at the man made chamber where he had made his camp, and sat down upon his futon with a small groan. The accommodations that the cave provided were sorely lacking and while he reminded himself that he wasn't on a trip to the spa, he couldn't help but wish that the atmosphere in the cave wasn't so damp and musty because in truth it was a pathetic place to spend eternity.

His gaze was drawn to the etchings that adorned the walls around him. They were not the writings of some crazed lunatic in an unintelligible gibberish, but were rather symbols and seals formulated into a complex equation that he hoped would allow him the rebirth of a dream.

Some of the symbols were standardized and commonly known Ninja Seals, that he learned in his childhood.  
"Ninja Seals are tools that allow us to focus our mind, and use the power of our body, our Chakra, to alter the nature of the world around us to meet our needs...."

The words of his long dead sensei echoed in his mind, while his eyes drifted to other ideograms which were etched upon the walls, symbols that no normal Shinobi would recognize, they were ideograms from an ancient language, copied by scholars long ago and preserved even after the culture that created them failed to survive a natural disaster, and perished as their home continent sunk into the ocean.

Finishing his eerie mural had been no small feat, he had to travel to several different continents to collect the ingredients needed to make the unique ink that the symbols were written in. Recalling the journey he had undertaken made him realize how close he had come to death while collecting each item needed. On the island Ma'wi in the land of Ha'wa'ii he had climbed to the top of a volcano to retrieve what the locals had called a thunder egg. As well as a kilogram of fresh volcanic ash, that he had wrapped in banana leaves in order to maintain the purity of the obsidian substance.

Continuing on, he traveled next to the dense and deadly Amazon jungle, seeking an abundant cache of the purest gold known to exist, in the fabled golden temple of the Quetzalcoatl hidden deep within the ancient forests. Returning to his homeland with these items, he was greeted by a pair of mercenaries he had hired to collect some of the lesser items that he had needed. Quicksilver, wolf's bane, and red jade from the land of Chin. After the mercenaries had delivered the goods to him, he paid for their services by way of the blade. For past crimes they had committed the men deserved death, although he did show them a small mercy by killing them quickly.

After all of the needed ingredients were collected, he began his pilgrimage back to his home. Back to the Land of Fire, and what remained of Konohagakure. The once mighty Hidden Leaf Village was no more, all that remained were ghosts and ashen ruins. The Hokage Mansion, Hokage Monument, and all other areas of the great village had been systematically destroyed and desecrated years ago, as a result of Konohagakure falling during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. The years that followed that incident were spent foolishly, as he descended further into the madness that surrounded him, while he embraced the darkness that resided in his own heart.

It had taken an epiphany to lead him down the road that he currently traveled. He had found a cache of some of his old belongings in a hideout that he used to frequent but which had laid forgotten for years. It was in this cache that he had discovered the remnants of his childhood, which lead him to the memories he now faced.

The symbols, seals, and kanji inscribed on the walls around him, held the key to his fate. He had written them using a special ink that he had created by melting the gold down to a liquid state using the hollowed out shell of the thunder egg as a melting pot for the molten substance, and a Katon Jutsu to heat it to the required temperature. Once he had finished that, he added the volcanic ash and some of the quicksilver to the molten fluid. As the liquid cooled, he used a kunai knife to cut his palm, and added some of his own blood to the mixture. After that had been completed, he used the same kunai knife to carve the red jade into a pencil shape. Using his jade pencil, golden ink and scrolls with the notes he had collected, he spent the next several days etching the ideograms, seals, and kanji into the walls of the cave around him.

He had found ancient references to the Kinjutsu he was about to perform almost a decade ago, and had spent time since then learning as much as he could about the technique and its limitations.

He sighed.

He was getting senile and nostalgic in his old age, he had learned to accept that fact but there was a deeper and darker part of himself that pitied the man he had become. As much as he tried to silence that malignant voice and abort such thoughts from his mind, he was unable to do so.

He turned his gaze away from the wall and shifted in his futon, to the left of him within his reach sat a small table. On that table was a tea set as well as the cold remains of his breakfast. What was left of the rabbit did not look appealing in the slightest, and he was saddened to realize that the creature would indeed be his last meal.

He reached for the tea kettle which was part of the tea set and rested it in his lap, the kettle was already full of water and awaited the leaves that would turn it into a warming brew. His free hand sought the pouch attached to his belt, from that pouch he withdrew a tea bag and placed it into the tea kettle. The bag bobbed on the surface of the water for a moment, before it sank to the bottom.

He then used a simple Katon Jutsu he had learned as a child to heat the kettle and poured himself a cup of the rich brown drink. He placed the tea kettle back onto the small table and eyed his cup of tea in silent contemplation. Steam rose from the cup and he inhaled, it gave off a floral scent which he found intoxicating. The tea was made from jasmine, wolf's bane and other herbs, it was intended to see him off into the afterlife for whatever fate awaited him.

"I cannot undo the mistakes of my past, but perhaps I can give you all another chance. Itadakimasu." He drank the bitter tea in one gulp, and sat the cup aside.

He stood and walked over to the wall which was covered in seals. He reached into the same pouch that he withdrew the tea bag from, and grasped a book. He brought the book to eye-level and stared at it for a few moments. She had given it to him as a gift after he had made the rank of Genin. The book was bound in supple brown leather and held tightly closed by a rawhide cord. She had told him that all great ninja kept a journal and at the time he had shrugged it off but thanked her anyways.

Later he had secretly written in the book to chronicle the events of his life and battles he had overcome, but as his life became consumed with the burden of his goal, he had forgotten it in that dusty hideout of his. Upon discovering it again he had read the words he had once written in innocence, and craved to experience those feelings once more.

But try as he might it was too late for him, so he had continued writing in the tome. It was a chronicle of his errors, and the events that lead to the downfall of Konohagakure. Now he would send it back to himself in hope that reading it during his boyhood might change the man he would become. For all intents and purposes the book was a buoy which he hoped would preserve the life that he had unknowingly loved.

He clasped the book in one old and wrinkled hand while his other free hand searched the pocket of his trousers and grasped the item he was looking for. Without paying it much mind he quickly wrapped it around the journal and tied it in place as a bit of insurance. He set the now wrapped book in the center of a complex pentagram which was drawn into a ledge embedded in the cave wall, and he began forming hand-seals. There were one-hundred and thirty-seven seals in all and he had formed them all while molding the required chakra for the Kinjutsu to take effect. He concentrated as deeply as possible to ensure that the jutsu did not fail, because he would not get another chance to attempt it and certainly could not afford any mistakes.

There was a sudden influx of air which swirled in a vortex all around him, it howled inhumanly and lifted dirt and grit from the cave floor. Pebbles assaulted him randomly and he could hear the sound of shattering glass as his tea set also took to the air, but he ignored it all and continued forming hand-seals.

The howl of the wind was answered by a loud BANG, and a metallic sounding TWANG, and then the cave knew only darkness as his table had overturned and destroyed the oil lantern that provided him with light.

The darkness was brief however and began to abate as the walls started to glow and unnatural golden color, the luminescence was coming from the etched symbols written in stone and it made the man smile, as he continued to form hand-seals. He started to perspire heavily and he breath was now coming in ragged gasps, but he dared not lose his focus otherwise it was all for naught.

He could feel his chakra and life essence leaving him as the jutsu absorbed all the energy he had to give and it was then that he realized that this jutsu was a living breathing thing, a summoning of sorts which would not bend to his will, but had a mind and agenda of its own and thought of him as nothing more than a battery. The symbols were now alive with his chakra and peeled from the cave walls and floated all around him in the air, humming with the ungodly song of the wind, which was the unintelligible voice of this forbidden jutsu.

The book and the pentagram rose together in unison and it was as the pentagram freed itself from the rock that he noticed it was glowing a unique shade of crimson, the color of his own blood. The book and the crimson pentagram rose higher and floated toward the ceiling, as the golden symbols encircled and rotated around them.

He continued forming hand-seals, he was up to one-hundred now and his task was almost complete, each hand-seal was one step closer to the end and despite everything his mind did not falter and his smile did not waiver. Chakra was leaving him faster now as the floodgates had opened and the jutsu was sucking it from him like a vacuum.

The golden symbols were rotating around the book and pentagram, intertwining with each other and drawing closer together. He reached the final hand-seal, and fell to his knees, the book was high above him and he stared at the ceiling as he collapsed onto his back. Tears fell freely from his eyes, and he did not attempt to stop them.

The symbols completely encircled the book and the pentagram and both items were hidden behind a golden sphere of light as they finally lost cohesion and flowed together. When the sphere came into being it was about a foot in diameter but it began to shrink quickly, forming a tighter and tighter ball, until it was the size of an orange and then with a brilliant flash of radiance the ball faded into nothingness.

The flash was the last thing the eyes of the man beheld before his heart stopped beating. His body laid quietly in the darkness of the hidden cave, where not even the voice of the dying wind mourned for him.

* * *

**Author's End Notes** I'll keep this brief, this is the start of a new Naruto tale, which will deviate from the Anime and Manga, but not so much so that the characters will be unrecognizable from the originals, or lose the original flavor that makes them unique, as I hate when established characters are written entirely Out Of Character, because if you're going to do that, you might as well make up your own characters and story, right? I've yet to decide on pairings for those story yet, as there are too many great possibilities out there, so if you'd like to vote on some of the pairing you'd like to see, do it in a review or Private Message. No Yaoi pairings will be considered. Sorry ^_^ Also, if you'd be interested in being a Beta, get in touch.


	2. Chapter 1: The Assassin That Loves Ramen

**Second Destiny**

**A novel by:  
A.R. Fredrick**

_Based on the characters in Naruto,_

_created by: Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

**Archive:** With Permission Only

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **"If I owned Naruto, I'd have my own Gama-chan."

**Update Schedule: **Next Chapter Due 5/06/09.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Assassin That Loves Ramen**

**_Seven Years Before the Kyuubi Attack._**

The silver-haired man walked along an old dilapidated cart path at an absentminded pace and allowed himself to ponder the results of his last mission. Though he had completed the objective outlined and required of him in the mission scroll, he felt as if his results had been achieved too great of a price. The execution of his mission had been too sloppy and as a result, he had allowed an innocent bystander to get involved.

His task had been simple; to infiltrate the stronghold of a somewhat prolific arms dealer and assassinate him for crimes against Hi no Kuni. Reliable information had been gathered by Konohagakure no sato ANBU forces that Suchiru Riddo had been supplying Kumo Shinobi with weapons. At first the shipments had been standard fare and hardly anything to raise an eyebrow at, but as time progressed information was leaked that Riddo had been sending shipments of medical textbooks and journals along with the weapons. The tomes contained information that had allowed Kumo Shinobi to lace their poisons with pathogens that resisted anti-viral medications standardly used in Hi no Kuni, allowing Kumogakure no sato a strategic advantage in terms of biological warfare.

New anti-viral medications were soon developed and the new strain of poisons created by Kumogakure no sato became useless to their Shinobi, but the cost of human life had been too high, as Leaf Shinobi and civilian alike had become prey to the poisons after Kumo Shinobi had been freely supplying it to bandits and thieves that frequently sought their plunders in Hi no Kuni.

As a result of which orders had been issued for the assassination of Suchiru Riddo by any means necessary, and with a bounty placed on his head, the man increased the complement of mercenaries and Ronin that provided him with his personal security and due to this run-of-the-mill Bounty Hunters were unable to kill or capture the man. As such a request was sent to the Hokage of Konohagakure no sato for the matter to be dealt with as quickly as possible. The Sandaime Hokage had requested that he handle the assassination mission personally, as it was highly important that it succeed with as little bloodshed as possible.

Sakumo had taken the mission understanding the importance of his task, though the assignment was bittersweet for him, as he did not particularly enjoy the art of assassination and felt it would be better suited to someone of Orochimaru's talents. But the man was already away from the village on another mission and the burden fell to Sakumo's shoulders....

The stronghold of Suchiru Riddo was located on the outskirts of Border Town and was an pathetically easy to infiltrate. Sakumo had made it to the bedroom of Riddo's stronghold without the need for Chakra or any specialized stealth-based jutsu. But as he stood outside the doorway to the arms dealer's inner-sanctum, it became apparent that Riddo was engaged in a rather vocal romantic interlude with one of his concubine. His options at that point had been minimal, he could either retreat for the time being, or complete the mission. Retreat was not logical as he was so close to achieving his goal, and he was forced to enter the room.

The scene was still engraved in his memory, and he could recall his actions in great detail. He opened the shoji door with silent determination, while removing his tanto from its holster on his back with his free hand, and in the space of a heartbeat beheld the scene before him. The pair lay together on a matrimonial style futon bed that rested on a raised dais, their clothes were strewn about in a haphazard manner, it did not take a keen eye to deduce that they had likely been discarded in the throes of passion, with nothing but blankets shrouded around them to hide their unbridled forms.

Although he tried to examine the scene with a clinical eye, to detach himself from the situation and focus solely at his objective, he could not help but stare at them as their bodies were intertwined. The female was on top of Riddo, and while her back was to him, Sakumo could see her ebony hair cascading down her exposed shoulders and trailing further down the small of her back, to be obscured from view and hidden beneath the blankets around them.

His movements were quick and precise. Since he knew that he needed to act, he did not let hesitation deter him any longer. Sakumo ran toward the bed while cushioning his footsteps with chakra to silence them, so his presence would not be detected until it was far too late. As he drew closer to the pair, he knew that it would be messy, and that he could not avoid it, but he intended to spare the life of the woman. He knew that she must be far from innocent, but harming females who were not Shinobi was something that he could never bring himself to do.

He stepped unto the dais and stared down at the pair, he raised the tanto in his right hand,and reached out toward the woman with his left. As he grasped her shoulder, he could hear her soft murmurs of love for the man whose life he was about to end. He held his breath for a moment, and pushed the woman to the ground, she fell into a pool of moonlight that shone through a nearby window with a cry and carried a heap of blankets with her.

Sakumo glared down at the man who lay exposed on the bed, and looked for the scar that would seal the man's fate. Even in the dim shadows of the room, Sakumo could see the puckered and scarred flesh that covered the man's torso, and knew he had found his target. Sakumo expelled the breath he had been holding, while he plunged the blade of his tanto into the ribcage of the man that lay beneath him, after the initial jarring impact the blade encountered while it sliced through bone, he pulled it down towards the stomach of the man, withdrawing the blade as it slid past his bellybutton. As he withdrew the blade, he jumped a foot to the right to avoid the spray of blood that would follow the exit, and landed as silently as he was able unto a slightly weathered tatami mat.

Still crouched in landing, he used his left hand to reach into one of the pockets of his arm pouch, and withdrew a lambskin cloth, his hands had moved automatically to clean the blade of the ruddy fluid which soiled it. Once that had been completed, he set the cloth aflame with a small Kanton Jutsu, and stood while he replaced his tanto in its holster.

A mere twenty seconds had passed since Sakumo had entered the room, but it was still far too long for his taste, he turned to the left and stepped over the moonlight dappled woman that struggled to get off of the floor. He threw open the window, and jumped onto the the sill.

Sakumo remembered that while he had been crouched on that window sill, a small bit of guilt had overcome him, and he turned back to gaze at the woman who had just gotten to her knees. Her emerald eyes beheld him, hand her hands were clasped at her mouth as the realization of what had just taken place dawned on her.

"I'm sorry," and with that hasty apology he dove into the night, to run from the sound of the scream that followed him.

The soft neigh of a horse drew Sakumo from the world of his memory, and back to the dilapidated cart path that he traveled along.

_Bleh, I must be getting too old...._

Sakumo looked back along the path to see a horse drawn cart coming up from behind him. The two-wheeled cart was being pulled by an older looking horse that while past its prime still had a few good years left in it.

A brown-haired man that had to be a few years older than Sakumo held the reigns of the horse, next to him sat a prim-looking woman with chocolate-colored hair that was tied back with a handkerchief. The man pulled on the reigns of the horse, beckoning the creature to stop as it came up alongside Sakumo, and squinted at the man with twinkling gray eyes.

"Hello there sir!"

"Yo," Sakumo replied.

"I have a bit of an awkward question," the brown-haired man stated.

"Oh?" Sakumo inquired.

"Where does this path lead?"

Sakumo raised an eyebrow at his question, and took a moment to examine the pair of travelers more extensively. Somehow he couldn't fathom the possibility that they were traveling along this route without a destination in mind, nor any idea of what lay ahead of him.

The prim-looking woman sitting next to the seemingly hapless brown-haired man giggled a bit and covered her face as a light blush began to take hold of her cheeks. Looking at the reaction of the woman next to him, the brown-haired man frowned in chagrin, and scratched his cheek in an absentminded manner while he turned back to face Sakumo.

"Ah, sorry. It's just that we got lost after a little mishap with our map," the brown-haired man explained in a sheepish tone. The woman next to him signed in exasperation, she crossed her arms over her chest, and gazed over at Sakumo.

"It wasn't a mishap at all, he was so anxious to light a fire to cook dinner that he used our map as kindling," she revealed.

"Ahahaha... Now, now, we don't want to bore this man with meaningless details, do we?" The brown-haired man asked his companion.

"It hardly seems meaningless," Sakumo told him.

The brown-haired man stared at Sakumo in silence for a moment, perhaps while trying to decide what to say next. The silence between the three of them was good-humored but also quite profound, as Sakumo could hear the sound of a bird taking flight somewhere behind him, and the gurgle of a stream off to his left. I'm sorry sir, you'll have to excuse my husband, he is much more at home in the kitchen than he is in situations like these, she bowed her head toward Sakumo as a gesture of apology.

"Allow me to make our introductions. My husband is Ichiraku Teuchi, and my name is Ichiraku Arisu, we're very pleased to meet you!" Arisu said with a smile.

"Likewise," Sakumo admitted.

"So, ah, where does this path lead to?" Tuechi asked with a friendly smile.

"If you continue on the next village you will reach is Konohagakure no sato," Sakumo answered.

"The shinobi Village Hidden in the Leaves?" Tuechi asked.

"Yes."

"Wow! What a great opportunity Tuechi-kun, deadly shinobi surely must get hungry from time to time!" Arisu offered with enthusiasm.

"That is true Arisu-dono," Sakumo confirmed the opinion of the energetic young woman, though he did so with much less excitement than she displayed.

Meanwhile Tuechi was silent, perhaps in contemplation of the information offered to him. Sakumo noticed that the man seemed to be scratching his cheek again and it seemed to him that it was a mannerism the man employed while deep in thought or nervous about something.

"Do the two of you plan on opening a restaurant?" Sakumo asked, allowing his curiosity to overcome him.

"You're very intuitive! It's true!" Arisu answered, we're going to open a ramen bar, as it is my husband's specialty.

"Hmm. There aren't many of those in Konoha, you two would probably get a lot of business."

"Really?" Tuechi asked.

"Yeah, I can't resist a great bowl of ramen every now and then." Sakumo admitted.

The budding pair of restauranteurs turned to each other and conferred in whispered sentences, which left Sakumo to his own devices and he took it as his cue to continue on toward home. He began to walk and whistle a jovial melody while he trudged up a rather steep hill. As reluctant as Sakumo was to admit it, he was glad to have met the couple that was now several yards behind him, talking with them had helped to lighten his mood, and draw him from his rather dark thoughts.

Truthfully Sakumo looked forward to his return home. The Hokage had promised him a few days of leave, which would give him some free time to spend with his wife and son. He had even considered taking a trip to a nearby resort town, which offered a fabulous hotel and spa for his wife, a specialized dog breeder that might offer a canine that would placate the interests of his son, and a relaxing hot spring that he could spend several hours soaking in. It would be blissful. The clip-clop of approaching hooves pulled him from his reverie once more, and he found the Ichiraku's riding alongside him once again. Sakumo stopped whistling and glanced at them from the corner of his eye, while he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants.

The road ahead was beginning to flatten out, he knew that they were approaching yet another hill and though Sakumo could not see it yet, he knew it would be the largest one they would encounter on the remainder of the journey. And though it would be easier for him to transverse the path ahead by taking to the trees, to travel the rest of the way from branch to branch, he felt as if there was something amiss.

Sakumo had an eerie feeling that something out of the ordinary was about to take place, and while he could not yet give credence to his suspicion, he was wise enough to know that he should not yet shrug it off as something better left ignored.

He tried to take in his surroundings without projecting an aura of unease, so he would not frighten his companions meaninglessly. The day was warm, and sunlight was prevalent among the trees, though its rays were diffused by the leafy canopy above them. Sakumo tried to widen his sense of perception, looking for anything that was out of place. He swore that high in the branches ahead of them he saw movement, but he could not fully confirm it without taking more decisive action.

How he wished that there were a member of the Hyuuga Clan with him now, he would even gladly welcome the aid of Hiashi's eyes in solving this visual puzzle, regardless of how drab the man may be.

_There! Again!_

Another brief flicker of movement as well as confirmation that his senses were not playing tricks on him. However, he was left to wonder who the rogue figure might be, as there were not many people that could get so close to Sakumo, without him sensing their presence long before they came into his line of sight.

There was a giggle at his side, and he spared a quick glance at a mirthful Arisu, who had her mouth covered with her hand, and was whispering into Tuechi's ear. The aforementioned man wore a hearty and infectious smile that his wife no doubt shared. And though the Shinobi was curious about the topic of their whisperings, he ignored their distraction for the time being, once again scanning the tree line ahead of them for the errant figure he had spied earlier.

Try as he might, Sakumo could not spot the person again. He knew that it was possible that it could be a team of Jounin or perhaps some ANBU trainees that were passing through, but it was standard procedure to meet and greet any incoming Shinobi which an outgoing team might be within the vicinity of, so the team can ascertain the identity and condition of the incoming Shinobi, allowing them to either render assistance if the Shinobi is injured, or to possibly prevent a surprise raid or attack by foreign Ninja. It left him to wonder why protocol had not been followed.

_Maybe I'm just too paranoid..._

"It's been decided sir!" Arisu stated.

Her enthusiasm drew Sakumo from his reverie, and he glanced at the couple.

"Thanks to you, we'll be opening the Ichiraku Ramen Bar in Konohagakure no sato!" Tuechi exclaimed while his wife nodded in agreement.

"That's wonderful," Sakumo stated with a genuine smile.

"We're glad you think so! And because you gave us the idea, your first bowl of ramen is on us!" Arisu informed him.

"That is very kind of you, but really I-"

The sound of movement ahead in the treetops startled the Ichiraku's and caused Sakumo to stop talking in the middle of his sentence. This was becoming a highly eventful trip home, and Sakumo still couldn't decide if he was thankful for all of the excitement. Even worse, the jaded veteran shinobi inside of him cautioned that unexpected events could lead to trouble and he accepted that notion with a wary determination, resigned to protecting the Ichiraku's from any danger if it arose. Though they had not yet stepped foot into Konoha, they were de facto citizens in his mind and he would not allow any harm to come to them.

A lone figure dropped from the leafy green canopy above them, to stand directly in their path. The sudden appearance of this person startled the horse which pulled the Ichiraku's cart, forcing Tuechi to pull the reigns of the beast wildly in an effort to get the agitated animal to stop in its tracks. Sakumo could hear the sound of the wind, the nervous whinny of the horse and the rhythmic fall of its hooves as it drew to a stop, the startled gasp of Arisu as she fought to stay seated upright in the cart and Tuechi's muttered curse.

But he allowed none of these things to distract him as he took in the sight of the person which stood before him. The figure stood silhouetted in the rays of the sunset, and Sakumo had to squint against the glare of the light, to get a better look at the person. As his vision cleared, Sakumo realized that he was dealing with a woman, her hair was ablaze with color, as if the sunlight was accenting its radiance in varying shades of red. Her hair was short cropped and shoulder-length and fell with a natural grace around her masked face. She wore a black shirt that ended at her lower midriff just above her navel and sported a red swirl pattern in the center of her chest. Over the shirt she wore a midriff length jacket, that was the color of smoke, and was accented with orange piping around the cuffs and neckline. Her pants were black with orange piping that ended at the base of her upper calves, from there her legs were covered in black fishnet. A pair of heavy-duty black shinobi sandals rounded out the ensemble.

Being the gentleman that he was, Sakumo did not want to admit that he had let his eyes linger too long on her form, or that he had taken the time to notice all of the little details. Such as how she wore orange nail polish, and that her shuriken and kunai hostler hung loosely at her waist, thereby accenting her curves to a greater extent. Or the fact that her hiate-ate was just below her bellybutton, possibly acting as a belt buckle of sorts, though he could not make out the symbol it was adorned with.

Sakumo brought his gaze up again to her face and realized that she was a Hunter Ninja, which was further confirmed by the symbols that graced the forehead area of her mask. The Kanji for Hunter was clearly displayed on her mask, but that was the only detail of it that was fairly standard issue, the rest of it was very colorful and unorthodox, unlike anything Sakumo had ever seen. The Kanji that covered the mask was mediocre in comparison, spelled out in a simple shade of ebony in the center of her forehead, which was on a plain white background otherwise surrounded by vibrant shades. The animal it depicted was a hummingbird, which was an idea supported by the dark sickle-shaped beak that adorned the mask. The mask itself was a mosaic of color, saturated in bright hues of orange, yellow, blue and green.

Sakumo was a man who had experienced many things in his life. Some of those things were wonderful, some of them were amazing, some of them were horrible beyond description, and some of them were boring beyond belief. But by all means, what should be a simple journey was becoming quite an experience in its own right, though Sakumo did not yet have the words to give the experience the proper meaning that it truly deserved.

The Ichiraku's were behind him now, as he had moved forward automatically, without conscious thought of doing so, to take up a protective position in front of his impromptu Ramen benefactors, and to allow himself a greater scope of the area around him, should it become a battlefield. The Hunter Ninja had yet to speak, or take any action whatsoever and because of this Sakumo eyed her warily. He could feel the weight of his tanto on his back, and the knowledge that its cold steel was close at hand gave him some comfort.

The Hummingbird Hunter Ninja tilted her head slightly, and turned to face Sakumo more fully, seemingly to examine him as closely as possible. Though he felt awkward to be held under her scrutiny for such a long period, he allowed her the same courtesy she had shown in not taking her moment of indiscretion and using it to his advantage in what was turning into what seemed like a battle of wills.

"You are The White Fang of Konohagakure no sato if I am not mistaken," the Hummingbird said.

"That's right, I'm Hatake Sakumo," he replied, "but I'm at a bit of a disadvantage Hummingbird-san,because I do not know your identity or allegiance."

"I am a Hunter Ninja from Uzu no Kuni, home to Uzugakure no sato, I have traveled a vast distance to reach this place in hopes of having an audience with the Hokage," the Hummingbird stated with determination.

Sakumo could hear the whispered, though animated, conversation of the Ichiraku's as they spoke about the information which they had just recently overheard. He tried to ignore them, and focus on the person before him.

"What makes you think you would be allowed an audience with the Hokage, after you've entered sovereign territory of Konoha both unannounced and uninvited?" Sakumo asked.

The movement was quick and even, the woman was graceful and fluid and Sakumo could tell that every bit of her animal persona was justified. She moved with a delicate flourish to step before him, doing so slowly enough to show that she was not a threat, while moving quickly enough to display a sense of urgency about the situation.

Her right hand raised up above her head to disappear and fall behind her back. A heartbeat later the same hand came out from behind her back, clenched in her palm was a sheathed katana. Sakumo had a moment to draw a breath, and contemplate her actions, he knew for her to go to such great lengths to ensure a meeting with the Hokage, the matter must be urgent. The Hummingbird Hunter Ninja knelt before him, her hands were outstretched and her palms were skyward, she was presenting her katana to him as a sign of submissiveness and to help foster trust between them.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina, and my life is in your hands Hatake-san." she stated with her head bowed.

* * *

**Author's End Notes: **It was a day late, sorry folks! So here we are with a couple of plot developments, anyone interested in what is going to happen next? I am. But my muse has yet to enlighten me fully. Still needing a Beta. Sorry if any punctuation typos are present, after I uploaded the chapter, all of my punctuations were gone! Would a glossary of terms be helpful for reading the story? Reviews are great! Beta Still needed!.... I'm repeating myself... ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Enter The Red Firecracker!

**Second Destiny**

**A novel by:  
A.R. Fredrick**

_Based on the characters in Naruto,_

_created by: Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

**Archive:** With Permission Only

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **"If I owned Naruto, I'd have my own SSC Ultimate Aero."

**Update Schedule: **Next Chapter Due 5/20/09.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Enter The Red Firecracker!**

**_Seven Years Before the Kyuubi Attack._**

Kushina Uzumaki had reached her limit. It was something she hated to admit, even if it was only to herself, but the truth of it was plain to see. She had been running at a frantic pace for the last twelve hours, as a result of which her stamina and endurance were shot, moreover she had been forced to use supplements for further support due to her lack of rest.

But Soldier Pills did not make up for the basic requirements the human body needed to sustain itself. Since she had left Uzu no Kuni things had been a mess, it was given that she was no stranger to erratic missions and impossible timetables. But this assignment took the cake, and gave new meaning to her idea of hell.

_Speaking of hell..._

How the hell had she gotten herself into her current predicament? She was on her knees on a godforsaken stretch of dirt road which the intel she had been supplied suggested would lead her to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and along the way she had run into one of the most infamous Shinobi she had ever met.

The funny thing was that she could've ignored the man, but instead she had chosen to stop and ask for assistance. It had seemed like a prudent idea at the time, as she was on an unannounced mission into foreign territory. But the whole thing had become more trouble than it was worth, and suddenly she missed her home to an extent that she had not felt since her first mission away from her village back when she was only a Genin.

Fire County was too humid for her tastes, a fact that had become even more evident to her in her current position. She was on her knees with her head bowed, her most prized weapon offered up on her palms in hope that Hatake Sakumo would not strike her down without first questioning her actions.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the damp heat was overwhelming, added to it was a dense and cloying perfume that permeated the air. The smell of flowers and other vegetation was rich in her nostrils, the scent of wild green life was heavy in her lungs, and she suddenly found herself praying for a breeze that would add a hint of freshness to the otherwise stagnant forest smell that enveloped her.

Her heart was beating quick and hard against her ribcage, fluttering with trepidation at a speed similar to the wings of the hummingbird for which she carried the mask. She tried to breathe deeply in an effort to calm herself, gulping the air in through her mouth so she could avoid the rich scents that surrounded her, and even as she did that sweat trickled down her forehead and cheeks. She wished once more for her home, and for the more temperate climate she was akin to.

Moreover, she just wished that the damned silver-haired man in front of her would DO something besides just stand there.

* * *

Sakumo considered himself to be well seasoned with experience that had come from age, as well as countless encounters on the battlefield. He liked to think that with the experience had come a aloofness and casual demeanor that aided him in troublesome circumstances and allowed him to keep his cool. In the years that had elapsed since he had first become a Shinobi he had discovered that he detested surprises. Surprise parties or festivities, unexpected ambush and attack by rogue Ninja, the type of surprise didn't matter, he loathed them all equally.

Moreover he hated the feeling of being surprised, because that meant that you were unprepared for the events that were taking place and unable to cope with them. Being aloof and casual while being surprised and unable to cope with unexpected events was impossible. The two mindsets may as well have been oil and water, because they just didn't mix.

Nothing Sakumo had encountered previously had prepared him for the dubious offer that the woman who knelt before him had made. Her head was still bowed in a gesture of submissiveness and her arms were still outstretched, the katana still lay in her open palms as an offer to him. The custom she was performing was several decades old, had faded into ambiguity and become passe in modern Ninja culture. It surprised him that she even had knowledge of the custom and the actions accompanying it.

At a loss for words, he could only grunt at the woman, and stare down at her bowed head.

The civilian pair of budding restaurateurs were still behind him but they had fallen hush with an eerie silence. Sakumo surmised that the drama which had been unfolding before them was something they were not accustomed to, and as such had quieted down out of respect for the pair of Ninja. Everyone in the impromptu group had become mute, with exception of the horse that drew the cart which Tuechi and Arisu sat upon.

The horse was oblivious to all of them and had taken the brief respite in their journey in stride, munching on the hay and tall grass that was alongside the small road they were traveling along, neighing with satisfaction every few moments, as if the edible plants were a source of nirvana for the creature.

Uncertain of how events were going to continue to unfold, Sakumo did not want to risk the presence of the civilians any longer. He doubted the woman had heinous intentions, or meant them harm, but he was also unwilling to jeopardize their safety on his intuition and instincts.

"Tuechi, continue past the two of us and keep moving toward Konohagakure," Sakumo ordered gruffly. "Once you reach the gates, let the guards on duty know about my predicament, and ask them to dispatch reinforcements to this location."

His response was a sigh of relief from Arisu, and the soft snap of the reins as Tuechi made efforts to coax his horse into motion. The animal moved at a subdued trot past them, the light clip-clop of horseshoed hooves was the only sound that broke the atmosphere of the tense situation. Sakumo waited until the cart was around the bend in the road ahead of them, before he spoke again to the woman bowed before him.

"What're you up to girlie?" Sakumo asked with an amused drawl in his voice, "why are you doing this?"

The woman said nothing and gave no outward sign of hearing him. She only pushed her katana towards him once more, while the blade still rested in her hands.

"Hmm, pretty stubborn, eh?" He asked.

Resigned to the idea that he would not get any answers from her until he took part in the ritual, he grasped the hilt of the blade and took it from her hands. The weapon was of superb craftsmanship, the blade was keenly balanced to allow superior handling and maneuverability, while still maintaining a very fine edge capable of cutting through materials with ease. The katana was either well cared for, or it had not seen its share of blood.

"If you want to talk to me, I'd rather you didn't do it on your knees," Sakumo admitted pointedly. "Get off of the ground, and face me like a person."

That being said, he pointed the katana toward ground, and drove the blade into the rust-colored earth with one swift motion. He made sure to use finesse and do it in a manner that wouldn't damage the blade. Sakumo respected weapons, especially good weapons. Weapons didn't know loyalty to nation or political ideas. Weapons only knew loyalty to their wielder and regardless of the circumstance, Sakumo never needlessly damaged a weapon.

He was still unsure of whether this Kunoichi was friend or foe, as it was entirely possible that this was all part of some elaborately deceptive ruse designed to make him let his guard down, thus becoming vulnerable to an attack. However, he was not feeling the telltale sense of wrongness that was associated with Genjutsu, or other hallucinatory tactics.

"Thanks," Kushina muttered as she rose to her feet.

Sakumo crossed his arms and stared at the woman openly, looking for a hint as to her intentions and finding none. The redhead stared seemingly stared back at him, but it was hard to tell for sure, because the mask she wore completely concealed her facial features and reactions.

"I'm sure it is a question you are expecting, but what in the hell are you doing in the backwoods of Hi no Kuni without an escort?" Sakumo asked in a blunt manner, while inwardly wincing at the sharp tone he voice had taken.

"I've been sent to deliver a scroll to the Hokage," Kushina replied, "I'm told that the information it contains is of great importance."

Sakumo was starting to get a bad taste in his mouth, he counted it as an instinctual premonition of things to come, as he was sure that the more this redheaded woman told her, the less he was going to like it.

"Who sent the scroll?" Sakumo asked.

"As far as I am told, the scroll was sent directly from the Daimyo of my home land, but it was given to me by the a representative of the High Council of Whirlpool Country." Kushina replied.

This information was becoming more and more worriesome as light was shed on it, and Sakumo realized that the implications of what she was telling him could be far more deadly than either of them were currently aware. For such a small country to risk crossing into a foreign territory in such a clandestine manner was unthinkable, the only thing that Sakumo could think of to rationalize the decision is that the contents of the scroll must be of high value or importance.

However, on the other side of things, it was possible that this was all another intricate piece of a complex puzzle. Possibly one that would result in an assassination attempt against the life of the Hokage. At this point, it was too soon to gauge the truth of the matter.

"Hmm. Why send a Hunter Ninja?" Sakumo asked, "why not deliver the message via a falcon or Courier Ninja?"

He knew the answer to the question even as the words passed his lips, but he was being coy with the girl, hoping to catch her by surprise with an unexpected question that might better reveal her true intentions.

"I don't routinely question the orders I am given Hatake-san," Kushina admitted. "But if I were to guess, I'd say that it is because the Daimyo did not want to raise the alarm of other countries, or get Uzu no Kuni caught with its pants down, while supplying potentially volatile information to a nation we have no allegiance with."

As she spoke, her arm reached up to remove her mask. As she did so Sakumo had to steel himself against reaching for his tanto. He had other concealed weapons on his body, should the need arise, but he did not want to intentionally make the conversation more provocative or hostile than it already was if there was no reason for doing so.

Even as he found himself lost in his own thoughts, he could not help but stare at the unmasked face of

Uzumaki Kushina. Her cheeks were tinged with a red blush, that he guessed was due to the heat of the day, and not a feeling of embarrassment. Her skin was the color of a light mocha, the bridge of her nose and aforementioned cheeks were lightly freckled. But what caught his attention most of all were her eyes. They were a vibrant pigment of jade, as he gazed at them he was reminded of precious emeralds.

"But ya know, that's just a guess," she told him.

"Um. I see."

"I understand that this is all a little sudden, but we need to continue on to Konoha. I've got to deliver this scroll before sunset."

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Where's what?"

"The scroll that you're carrying."

"For safety reasons it was sealed within my body," Kushina told him.

"What? Wher-"

"Hatake-san, if you finish that sentence you will be limping back to Konohagakure no sato," the redhead interjected in a matter-of-fact tone. "Believe it!"

Sakumo gulped. He believed it. That was for sure. It was more of a promise than a threat, and it was spoken in a bit of a playful manner which surprised him. There was no malice in her tone, just the voice of a girl who enjoyed causing a little bit of trouble from time to time. This girl was definitely a firecracker.

After her sincere proclamation he found himself at a loss of words, at which point he just stared at her for a few moments while he tried to come up with an admirable response, but found none.

"Wow."

"What's wrong Hatake-san?" Kushina asked politely.

He chuckled a little bit, while inwardly he debated with himself, was this really the time or place for such humor? Part of him doubted it, but the impish side of his mind suggested that he could not let go of such a perfect chance to share the realization of his greatest excuse.

"Occasionally I make it back to the village later than expected, and sometimes I would make excuses for my tardiness," Sakumo answered with chagrin. "Once or twice I gave the excuse that a beautiful woman crossed my path and asked for my help. When I tell everyone that this time, it will be the first time it was actually true."

Kushina said nothing about his admission, just stared at him speechlessly for a moment and made a sound that could be described as a hybrid between a snort and a giggle. And though she remained silent, Sakumo deduced that the woman was obviously a little flattered by his comment, as she turned a deeper shade of red than she had been previously.

While humor could sometimes be a good way to lighten the mood of a situation, it did not mean that Sakumo could allow himself to become lax, or risk letting his guard down. He also couldn't ignore the dire mission that the girl had undertaken. He had to shift his focus back to matters at hand, and glean as much as he could from the younger woman.

"Until the information that the scroll possesses is deciphered and delivered to the Hokage, you will be in for a bit of a rough time." He informed her. "You will not be a prisoner, but as a foreign Kunoichi your movements will be monitored within the village. You'll be forced to relinquish your weapons and questioned under the influence of a Truth Seal."

She flinched at his blunt statement, and her smile faltered slightly.

"How come you're telling me this now?" She asked, abruptly taking a turn to question him.

He rubbed the back of his head with a free hand as he sought a good answer to her question. The tie that held his ponytail in place was slightly loose, and he had to resist the urge to tighten it while he awkwardly thought of a witty response.

"Uhh... Because I have a soft spot for the ladies?" Sakumo replied.

He sensed the approach of a group of people. Though they were still quite a distance away their life energy, their chakra, gave them away. They had only a few more minutes before the arrival of the group, and it would not be wise for him to be caught flirting with a potential enemy Kunoichi. Not just for the sake of his bad boy persona, but because if word got back to his wife about his playboy exploits, no manner of Ninjutsu would save him from her wrath.

He cleared his throat before he began speaking again, to give himself a moment or two to readjust into a serious attitude.

"In accordance with Ninja tradition, your request will be considered, in the meantime I have to ask you to relinquish your weaponry, and prepare to be escorted back to the village." Sakumo ordered gruffly.

During their entire exchange she had been holding her mask tightly in both hands and slightly out in front of her body, like a shield or talisman, maybe she was praying for a little good luck. Though it was possible that she was also contemplating her fate if she were to comply with his request. Even with assurances that their personal safety would not be put into jeopardy, most Ninja were extremely hesitant to be completely unarmed under any circumstance.

With nothing more than a wordless sigh, the woman set to work. With one free hand she removed hiate-ate that was attached unto her belt, while holding both the mask, and the strip of metal that had the symbol of her country engraved on one side. She made three one-handed seals which Sakumo recognized as the formula for a basic Fūinjutsu, and with a burst of smoke and a slight application of pressure, she sealed her mask into the reverse side of her hiate-ate, after doing so she reattached the thin piece of metal to her belt.

"How come you don't wear it on your forehead like everyone else?" Sakumo asked.

"How come you wear a mask?" Kushina countered.

"Point taken," he muttered.

Not willing to elaborate further on her fashion motivations, Kushina removed both her kunai and shuriken holsters, and handed them to him. He was more than obliged to take them, and stored them in one of the larger pockets that his vest concealed.

"That's all? No makibishi? Senbon needles? Smoke bombs?" He asked her persistently.

She pouted slightly, but removed a small pouch that rested at the base of her spine, and was concealed by the jacket she wore, she glanced at it remorsefully, but tossed it to him nonetheless. He stowed the pouch into another large pocket of his now downtrodden vest, and gestured for her to remove the sheath for her katana from her back. She did so without any further complaints, and handed it to him.

He withdrew the previously discarded blade from the earth, and used a spare piece of lambskin he had in his pants pocket to clean the blade before sheathing it, as a courtesy to the woman. He took a moment to fumble with the unfamiliar strap of the sheath, he had to adjust it first, before he slipped it over his torso.

Though he was certain she could not see the full extent of the gesture, he smiled pleasantly at her through his mask. He felt a small bit of pity for the girl, as the next few hours were going to be extremely stressful for her. If she had come to Konohagakure no sato with noble intentions as she had previously claimed, then he hoped that her status within the Village would be adjusted to give her more freedom.

If she had more devious ideas in mind, and threatened the safety of Konoha, he would hunt her without mercy until she was brought to justice. For once, Sakumo was concerned that he would not be able to trust his instincts.

_Uzumaki Kushina..._

He was pulled from his reverie by the sound of people approaching. No doubt it was the reinforcements that he had instructed Tuechi to request on his behalf. Though it looked as if their presence would be unnecessary, he was glad they had arrived to help move things along. He was really looking forward to getting home before harvest season. Though it had only be a scarce fifteen minutes since he had sent the pair of ramen enthusiasts on their errand, it had certainly felt like it had taken longer.

He could three of them in the treetops behind Kushina. Judging from the way they masked their Chakra signatures, they were part of ANBU, knowing his luck it was probably only a group of trainees though. As if responding to some invisible cue, a figure clad entirely in black dropped from the canopy, and it confirmed his earlier suspicions. Trainees were not assigned full battle gear, and were required to wear a standardized black uniform and a featureless white mask. This one was probably the Trainee Squad Captain, and had instructed his two partners to remain in the treetops so they could have a greater tactical advantage if needed. The strategy was entirely too textbook.

The ANBU trainee fell into a light defensive stance behind Kushina's back, and seemingly eyed Sakumo through his featureless mask.

"We arrived as quickly as possible Shiroi Kiba." The visible ANBU Trainee told him. "Does this girl need to be subdued?"

"Hmmph. Like the lot of you stand a chance," Kushina muttered under her breath while she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face the man.

Sakumo ignored her indignant remarks, knowing that they were mostly harmless, and hoped that for their own sake the Trainees were wise enough to remain polite to the fiery Kunoichi. Though he was now about two feet behind Kushina, he still had a fair line of sight, and looked at the ANBU with a stern expression on his face.

"If I had issues with the lady, I'd handle them myself," Sakumo told him. "And for God's sake, stand down, there is no battle here."

The ANBU Trainee seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Sakumo took that as his cue to move forward and stand beside Kushina. Eventually he relaxed and dropped his hands to his side, though they were still within reach of his kunai pouch.

"We'll be escorting her back to Konohagakure no sato as our guest." Sakumo said.

Though he had been looking forward to seeing his family first, he knew that he would not be able to grace them with his presence until well after nightfall. He would have to report directly to the Hokage, for an immediate debriefing, as it was already afternoon and Kushina had expressed the importance of delivering the scroll to the Hokage before sunset.

He hated debriefings but understood the importance of them in the grand scheme of things. The thing that annoyed him most about the whole process was the recitation of his actions, as well as recounting who said what and when it was said. It gave him a headache.

But Sakumo figured that for once turnabout was fair play, because he knew that by the time the day was over, the Hokage would have one of his own as well.

* * *

**Author's End Notes: **Wow. Is anyone alive out there? I hope people are enjoying the story. Please remember comments and suggestions are always welcome! See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 3: For The Love Of Dango!

**Second Destiny**

**A novel by:  
A.R. Fredrick**

_Based on the characters in Naruto,_

_created by: Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

**Archive:** With Permission Only

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **"If I owned Naruto, I'd have my own space ship."

**Update Schedule: **Next Chapter Due 6/03/09.

* * *

**Chapter Three: For the Love of... Dango!  
**

**_Seven Years Before the Kyuubi Attack._**

Mitarashi Anko was only five years old and though she was an orphan who never knew the love of her parents, she did know three things. The first being that she wanted to be a Kunoichi when she grew older, and planned to enroll in the Konoha Ninja Academy as soon as possible. Secondly, she didn't take crap from anyone, and didn't allow anyone to push her around or bully her, she had been on her own for as long as she could remember, and knew that she could only rely on herself.

But it was the third thing that she knew which she treasured most of all, she loved dango in all of its forms. There was one story that the caretakers at her orphanage had always told her to amuse her in times of distress, or to cheer her up when she was feeling sad. It was a story called "The Princess and the Dango," and it was about a young Princess who could not sleep because a ball of dango was hidden under her futon.

She had been so fascinated with this story, that upon hearing it she had begged her caretakers to get her some dango, so that she could try the treat and see why the Princess loved it so much. They had finally relented upon her promise that once she got some of the confection she would calm down for a while and stop acting so rowdy. She had smiled and promised them she would, but had kept crossed fingers hidden behind her back the entire time.

They had brought her two types of dango, which she found out were puffy little balls made from rice flour. The first kind was Mitarashi, and it featured the plain dango balls covered in a syrup made from soy sauce and sugar. The second kind was Anko, the rice balls were covered with a glaze made from sweet red bean paste. Both kinds were quite tasty, and she had instantly fallen in love with the food. She had then told her caretakers that she wanted to be named Mitarashi Anko, after her two favorite foods, instead of Shisuta which they had nicknamed her since she had arrived at the orphanage. They had raised some eyebrows at the unusual request, but Anko was a girl that always got what she wanted, and eventually got her caretakers to relent, and make her moniker official.

Right now, it was thoughts of dango that filled her mind as she ran through the streets of the Konoha's Market District, in search of her favorite vendor of the prized provision. She tried to ignore the hawkers that were selling their wares and the people who gawked at them. The crowds were milling about, and shouting in a thunderous din that drowned out most other noises.

The task at hand was all that she was concerned with, and she focused on it with a single-minded intensity that was years beyond that of her peers. Nothing else registered on her radar as she dodged and scurried down the streets of the village. She ignored the sights and sounds of the marketplace, and the various food vendors that she passed. Tantalizing scents of roasting meat, fish and rice balls tried to capture the attention of her nose and taste buds, but she paid them no mind. It was dango she was after.

With the afternoon sun shining brightly above her, and a pocket full of ryo, Anko tried to track down her heart's current desire.

* * *

Miyazawa Yuto sighed for the umpteenth time, resigned to the boredom that he would face for the rest of the day. The afternoon sun hung like a bright yellow navel orange in a sea of blue sky, it warmed the day evenly, without the sweltering and fiery wrath it displayed in the later summer months. It was the kind of day that you wished you could spend goofing off. However, he was stuck on gate duty at the West Gate.

He accepted that as a Chunin he was still a Shinobi of little notoriety but he still felt as if his fate on this fine day was unjust and unwarranted. Had he been a member of one of the more prestigious clans in Konohagakure no sato he was sure that his duty hours would be devoted to more eventful tasks.

Unfortunately he was not part of one of the great multi-generational clans that had settled in Konoha since it had been founded some 40 years prior. As he grew up, he had been taught some of the history concerning the Village Hidden in the Leaves and when it was founded. Senju Hashirama was the man who was instrumental in the foundation of the village, though Uchiha Madara and his clan had also played a questionable role in the formation of the village. After years of feuding between their two clans, they had come together in peace to build the prosperous village that Yuto now called home.

It was also widely known that Senju Hashirama created many of the communal buildings still used today in the village by using his skill in Mokuton Jutsu to aide him in the construction efforts. Though the place that had once been named the Village Hidden in the Leaves no longer lived by its moniker, as it was now better described as a bustling metropolis. Though its origins lie as a Ninja Village, it had grown in scope and vision to become home to tradesman, shopkeepers and civilians of every ilk who came to the Village to become part of its noble tradition.

Yuto sat at his desk in the gatehouse and shuffled through paperwork in a half-hearted attempt to look busy. The gatehouse was little more than a shack with a desk and an awning. There were a few stanchions in front of the gatehouse to direct the traffic of incoming travelers, but they currently sat useless, as there were no lines forming for them to separate. There was a large bay-style opening in the front of the shack that the stanchions directed travelers to, which was where the admissions desk was located. The awning covered the bay-style opening at night, when the gates were closed to secure the shack from tampering. Not that anyone would tamper with the thing, as it held nothing of interest or importance.

Yuto sighed again. He had become a Shinobi because he embraced the Will of Fire, and everything it stood for. He wanted to protect his Village and the people within it. He was both a first generation native to the Village and Shinobi, and it had surprised his parents greatly when he decided to undertake his current profession. His father was a carpenter, and his mother was a music teacher. His mother had taken great pride in giving him music lessons, but Yuto could still remember the look of shock on her face the first time she had caught him practicing with a set of kunai rather than the Shamisen he was thought to be a prodigy of.

He had confessed his wish to enter into the Konoha Ninja Academy to his parents, and they had both agreed to his wishes, though they had different view points on his decision. His father felt a sense of pride at the idea and was gung-ho from the beginning, while his mother was a little less enthusiastic about the idea, as she was afraid that he would be in grave danger, and that he would squander his musical aptitude.

_Yeah mom.... Danger is my middle name... If only you can see me now..._

What he had not yet bothered to tell his mother was that he was currently developing a melody-based Genjutsu that would make use of his Shamisen and allow him to glean information from captives during interrogations. It worked on the same principle as a Truth Seal, but was less invasive, and did not require a great deal of preparation. Yuto also believed that it would allow them to get more detailed information from prisoners under the effects of the Genjutsu as they would be compelled to offer it freely and without resistance.

Yuto wished that he could get a more interesting assignment, even if it was limited to the confines of Konoha. He had heard rumors about a furtive mission that took place in the wee hours of the morning which involved several squads of ANBU. There had been a large flare of Chakra, one on such magnitudes that it woke most of the Ninja in Konoha, the few that were not alarmed were either injured from recent missions, or too drunk to care. He had reported to duty to see if he could determine just what the heck was going on, only to be dismissed because he was without the proper clearance to be privy to such information.

Nothing noteworthy had happened at the West Gate for several hours, thought he had heard rumors from the morning shift that Orochimaru back from his latest mission sooner than expected. Yuto was happy that he hadn't been present when the Shinobi had passed through the gates, because the amount of Killing Intent he gives off at the slightest annoyance or cause for anger.

The hurried gallop of hooves caused him to be pulled from his thoughts in an abrupt manner. He could hear the excited murmurs of the ANBU Trainees on sentry duty at the Gate, and wondered what all of the commotion was about. As he stood and turned to rush out of the gatehouse to see what all the fuss was about, he wondered if his day was going to get a little more interesting after all.

* * *

Anko had stalked her dango vending prey all over the village to little avail. Unfortunately the vendor in question sold his goods from a cart, and liked to stay quite mobile, as if to try to anticipate the movements of the crowds as they went about their daily business. She had gotten a somewhat reliable tip from one of her cohorts at the orphanage, that her favorite dango vendor was currently at a park very near to the Hokage Monument, and she had taken off in an all out dash to the location in hopes of finally catching up with the man.

The Hokage Memorial Park was a popular spot in the village, as it featured a play area for children of the village, as well a garden and pond that were both teeming with life. The garden featured blossoms that were native to Hi no Kuni, as well as hybrid flowers that had been cross-bred with blooms from other countries, and it was touted as one of the most romantic spots in all of Konohagakure no sato. Likewise, the pond was also a sight to behold, as it was occupied by large koi fish, ducks, and the occasional web-footed amphibian which made its home among the reeds and lily pads.

The park could be navigated by walking along a winding gravel path, which split off into three different directions as it was met by the pond. If Anko were to travel to the left, she would reach the botanical gardens, if she chose the path to the right she would find the playground. If Anko were to keep heading straight she would cross a foot bridge that spanned the pond at its center, the other end of which was flanked by several sakura trees, whose pink cherry blossoms fell, and drifted into the lake from time to time. If she continued on that path it would lead out of the park, to the Memorial Stone, and to the Ninja Training Grounds in a very roundabout way.

While Anko was distracted by the Memorial Stone and its somber meaning, she did not let it deter her from her goal, as it was finally in her sights, at her end of the foot bridge sat the cart of her favorite dango vendor. He was on her side of the foot bridge, at the point where the gravel path ended, near the edge of the pond. Though she tended to be a very mature and serious child, her face lit up with a huge smile upon seeing the man, and she felt carefree and full of mirth.

Anko eagerly ran up to the vendor, and could barely contain her excitement as she waited in line. There was a couple of people ahead of her, but she did not focus on them too much, because she was too busy debating with herself about what flavors of dango she would purchase. Normally, she would try and cut in line and demand attention before anyone else, but the elderly dango vendor had worked out a compromise after the situation had occurred several times in the past. If she waited for her turn patiently, the man would give her a discount. It was a deal that greatly benefited Anko, as the only thing better than dango, was getting it for cheaper than everyone else.

After he was done with the line of people ahead of her, she anxiously stepped up to his cart, and beamed up at the old man brightly. His face was lined with age and wrinkles that gave him a sagely appearance. He wore a sugegasa-style hat to keep the sun out of his eyes, which nicely accented his cropped gray hair. His clothing was simple, it was made from cotton to keep him cool and comfortable, and both his shirt and pants were in warm earthen tones that gave him the appearance of a rice paddy farmer, and not a dango vendor.

"Well good morning Anko-chan, how are you today?" He asked her with a smile.

"I'm fine Dango-san, but I've been looking for you everywhere!" Anko pouted.

"Maa Anko-chan, how many times do I have to tell you my name isn't Dango-san?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow, "I've told you before, call me Miyagi-san, okay?"

"Okay Dango-san!"

"What can I get you today?" Miyagi-san asked her with a sigh.

Anko was oblivious to his sigh and didn't realize that her reluctance to use his given name was actually the cause of his distress. She was too busy trying to decide which flavors of dango she would purchase, she had to be cautious and choose carefully, because she only had enough money for five skewers.

"I got it! I'll take two skewers of Anko-flavored dango, one Mitarashi, one Chichi and one Chadango!"

She gave her order while producing the ryo that had been stowed away safely in her pocket, she handed the wadded bills off to the old man, and gave him a thumbs-up sign to show that she was satisfied with her choices.

Her choices were boxed and bagged without words. It was as if Miyagi-san knew that further pleasantries with the girl would not be needed, that the only thing required of him now was the dango which Anko so richly desired. And it was true, the girl was certainly craving the doughy treats with an appetite that was so fierce that she was practically salivating at the thought of her first few bites.

She accepted the folded bag with a quickly murmured thanks, then started running without a certain destination in mind. She let her body guide her, as all she wanted at the moment was to find a peaceful place to enjoy her meal. She ran across the foot bridge and down the path toward the Memorial Stone like a machine, her legs pumping like pistons, powered by muscles that were already highly developed when compared to those of her peers.

Anko loved to run. She loved the freedom of it, the feeling of her heart ponding against her ribcage and the wind rushing against her face. Gravel crunched underneath her sandals, which then fell away as scree, she ran down the crest of a hill and around the last curve in her path before she would finally reach the Memorial Stone.

The Memorial Stone was a large angular sculpture made from obsidian marble, on some days it resembled a diamond to Anko's untrained eyes, on others she was less imaginative and only saw it for what it really was. A somber reminder of the brave Ninja who had lost their lives in service to Konohagakure no sato. Though she was only a child, she could understand the gravity of the sacrifices which the stone itself represented. In her own way she respected each and every person who had their name engraved on the stone, as they truly embodied bravery in her opinion.

Anko had not come to here today to admire the Memorial Stone, but rather to bask in the shade of the enormous ginkgo trees that surrounded the stone. Legend had it that the Shodai Hokage had used a Mokuton Jutsu to spur the growth of the trees which he had planted as saplings when the Memorial Stone was erected. Anko had a hunch that the trees were older than the Sandaime Hokage himself, not that she'd ever share that notion with anyone, as she'd probably get in trouble for it.

Since she had dropped her pace, her heartbeat had slowed and her breathing pattern had returned to a relaxed and rhythmic state. She casually walked over to a comfortable-looking tree and sat down between the gnarled roots of the elderly ginkgo. The rough bark was cool against her back, and she leaned into it with relish. She sat facing the monolithic stone and took a moment to look around. It was then that she realized that she was alone, which was unusual as the place always had a visitor or two, but she decided to be thankful for her good graces and bask in the solitude.

_Finally!_

It was the moment of truth. Anko gazed at the brown paper bag which now rested in her lap and she remembered the succulent contents that were hidden inside. She tore through the rumpled brown bag to the paper box that was contained within, and let out a reflexive sigh of satisfaction. The white cardboard box was no match for her nimble fingers as she opened it with haste.

Anko raised an eyebrow as she peered at the contents inside of the box, Dango-san had added a bottle of mango juice to her order without charging her for the item. She decided that the man was very thoughtful, and that because of this she would not pester him as badly the next time she went to him for some of the spherical confections.

She raised her chadango skewer, and pulled one of the balls from the stick, she popped it in her mouth and began to munch away happily. Behind her and off to the right, there was a brief rustle in the bushes that made Anko pause for a moment, and then she continued to devour her chadango with gusto. She secretly hoped that it was someone trying to play a prank on her, because if that was the case they would be in for a world of punishment. Anko accepted the fact that she was small, but she used it to her advantage, well aware that people would underestimate her due to her size, which gave her the element of surprise.

There was another rustle in the bushes and a soft hissing sound that startled Anko just as she popped the cap off of her mango juice. She closed the beverage with a grunt, put the bottle back in her box, closed the lid and sat it on top of the paper bag which rested on the ground beside her on the left.

Mitarashi Anko did not intend to be bullied, pushed around, or pranked. She stood bravely and cracked her knuckles with defiance. She prayed that for his sake it was not Umino Iruka, as she would throttle the daylights out of the boy if he was trying to get over on her. She wasn't as immature as she used to be, she knew that boys didn't have cooties, but that didn't mean she wanted the smelly vermin hanging around her all day.

"Alright wise guy, come out of those damn bushes, before I come in there looking for you!" Anko fumed and turned toward the offending bush to see what would emerge from the leafy hideout.

"I'm warning you Umino, if you're hiding in there and you don't come out, I'm going to beat you worse than that time I gave you an atomic wedgie and hung you from the Hokage Monument!"

Though she was sure that her very declaration should frighten the boy, she still got no response from him. However, there was another rustle in the bushes, followed by the same eerie hissing sound. She was going to step forward to investigate, when a snake finally came out of hiding, slithering through the grassy earthen carpet of the clearing.

The snake was easily about a foot long, though it was small in terms of girth, it reminded Anko of a worn length of rope. The snake was a smoky color, with reddish-orange scales dotting its visible body, it did not have the enlarged crown of a viper or cobra, but Anko hoped that it wasn't poisonous.

"Ah, there you are Miyara-Hime, you aren't pestering this girl now, are you?" A voice from behind her called out.

The snake hissed with a great deal of sinew as if in response to the question asked by the disembodied voice behind her. Anko turned her back on the snake to face the person who conversed with the serpent.

The man casually leaned against the Memorial Stone with his hands in his pockets, his lips were split into a wide smirk that revealed ivory teeth, his incisors were slightly elongated and seemed predatory in nature. His eyes were an enigma, which she was afraid to find an answer for, she had never seen anything as intense or uncanny before in her entire life. The corneas were yellow, the pupils cat-like, they were animalistic and devoid of emotion.

His nose and cheekbones were sharp and well-defined and in another life he might have been considered handsome, though his waxen pallor distracted the eye away from the appealing symmetry of his face. Ebony hair framed his face and fell wildly down passed his shoulders, his hair was not shiny and appeared to absorb the sunlight rather than to gleam in it.

He was wearing a hiate-ate bearing the insignia of Konohagakure no sato, as well as standard-issue Shinobi sandals and a dark green Jounin flak-jacket. A kunai hostler was tied to his right leg, which was brimming with knives, that Anko was willing to bet were wickedly sharp. He rounded off his outfit with rather nondescript clothing, both his shirt and pants were simply black.

"Mmm. It looks as if Miyara-Hime likes you," the man told her with a sly smile.

"Huh?" Anko asked.

Then she felt it. The snake had tightly coiled around her right leg while she had been staring at the man, somehow doing so without her noticing. She gazed down at the creature, which in turn seemed to peer up at her, and flicked its forked tongue out at her as if to say hello. Ugh. She couldn't help it. The day was warm, and the smell of the snake wasted up to her nostrils, which made her feel sick to her stomach.

"ACK!"

Anko shook her right leg haphazardly trying to unfurl the scaly beast. It took her the greater part of a minute before she was free of the serpent, which had gone flying the distance toward the albino Shinobi. He caught the snake deftly in his cupped hands, and slid it into a zippered pocket of his flak-jacket all in one smooth motion. Anko frowned at him, and the man snickered at her, a sound which reminded her of the rattle of a snake.

"Well, well, you certainly are amusing young one, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Uh, sorry Mister, but I was always taught never to talk to strangers," Anko deadpanned, "and you're pretty strange."

"A bit of an attitude, huh?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Meh, you and your little pal there are the ones who interrupted my lunch," Anko told him. "You should be apologizing to me!" That said, she defiantly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright then young one, on behalf of Miyara-Hime I apologize." He raised his hands to her in defeat. "You're quite fierce for your age."

"Damn straight, I'm gonna be a Kunoichi when I get older, so I can kick ass and take names!" Anko proclaimed with pride.

"Ah, ambition as well.... Quite interesting...." He murmured.

"What's up? Are you going to stand there yapping all day, or leave me alone to finish my lunch?" She asked.

"I'll make you a deal." The snake charmer offered.

"What kind of deal?" Anko inquired.

"Tell me your name, and once you graduate from Konoha Ninja Academy I will show you a trick or two." He revealed.

Anko wasn't sure she could trust this man to keep his part of the bargain, but she figured that she also didn't have much to lose either way.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko, like the dango," she told him. "But I'm never sweet, so if you go back on your deal, I'll hunt you down!"

The albino Shinobi dropped his arms back down to his sides and stared at her in wordless contemplation, he blinked several times as he tried to determine whether what he was seeing was an illusion or not.

"My name is Orochimaru, come and find me when you're a few years older." He told her.

Anko covered her face with her hands, so that he would not see her face grow red in embarrassment. Everyone in the village knew who Orochimaru was, yet she was the only one who didn't recognize him when she saw him. She clasped her hands behind her head and opened her eyes, she was fully prepared to eat crow and apologize, but the man was gone. All that was left near where he had been standing was a pile of leaves swirled in the wind.

"Whatever! No need to let good dango go to waste," the girl told nobody in particular, as she sat back down to devour her lunch.

* * *

Yuto couldn't believe his ears as he listened to the colorful tale recanted by the Ichiraku's for the third time since they had arrived by a horse drawn cart to Konoha's West Gate only a few moments before. They relayed details of a colorful encounter with Hatake Sakumo, then a seemingly unprovoked and random ambush by a unknown Kunoichi, who they said was acting in a weird manner.

There were seven of them standing slightly outside of the gate. The Ichiraku's, four ANBU Trainees, and himself. He gestured to the Trainee Squad Captain and walked with him back inside of the perimeter of wall, toward the gatehouse. Once they were outside of earshot of the rest of the group, they turned to face each other.

"So?" Yuto asked the faceless ANBU Trainee.

The Trainee said nothing for several moments, he just tilted his head slightly to the left and crossed his arms over his chest Yuto took his wordless pose to be a contemplative one, and waited anxiously for the man to finally speak.

"Considering that they gave an accurate description of Hatake-san, do not seem to be masking any sort of Chakra Signature, and are obviously quite agitated, I do see a reason to doubt their statements." The ANBU Trainee paused and Yuto raised an eyebrow at him. "However, I do believe that we should err on the side of caution, and report this to our superiors."

"Agreed." Yuto said.

"I will take two of my ANBU comrades to assess the current whereabouts and status of Hatake-san, while I will order another to report this information to our superiors."

"Damn, don't tell me that you wanna leave me here to watch the Gate!" Yuto snarled in protest.

"As I currently outrank you, I am ordering you to do so," the ANBU replied.

As both understood time was of the essence, no other words were exchanged, the ANBU took off towards the Gate, to give orders to his Squad, and Yuto turned toward the gatehouse with a sigh. The Ichiraku's still had arrival paperwork to fill out, and he needed to prepare it. More than ever, that Yuto wished he could be where the action was, as he hated paperwork.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:** Another chapter completed, what does everyone think? Things are building up quite nicely. A reviewer recently asked about the characters appearing in the story so far, so I thought I'd respond to the question here for the benefit of everyone. Uzumaki Kushina is the mother of Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Sakumo is the father of the Copy-Ninja Kakashi. These two characters are not OC's, but are canon characters from the story. We are currently witnessing events that take place before the birth of the Rookie Nine, or even the start of the series. But the events that unfold here will have an impact on later chapters. Naruto and his crew will make their appearances soon. In the meantime, enjoy the story, and visit my profile to vote for your desired pairing!


	5. Chapter 4: Of Water Balloons and War

**Second Destiny**

**A novel by:  
A.R. Fredrick**

_Based on the characters in Naruto,_

_created by: Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

**Archive:** With Permission Only

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **"If I owned Naruto, I'd have my own IMAX Theater."

**Update Schedule: **Next Chapter Due 6/25/09.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Of Water Balloons and War  
**

**_Seven Years Before the Kyuubi Attack._**

Uzumaki Kushina was escorted through the West Gate of Konohagakure no sato with little fanfare and few words. Hatake Sakumo and a trio of ANBU Black Operations Ninja lead her in a standard escort-style formation. Kushina was surrounded, Hatake walked ahead of her, she was flanked on both sides by faceless ANBU drones, while the Captain of their Squad took up the aft position, to watch their rear. The kite-shaped formation was efficient, battle-tested, and commonly used. But while Kushina walked at the center of this geometry-inspired battle marvel, she couldn't help but wonder why they were going to all the trouble.

Kushina had declared her intentions to Hatake Sakumo, and relinquished her weapons, in hopes of being escorted into Konoha as quickly as possible, to deliver her cargo the the Hokage. Though it seemed as if everything was going according to plan, it also appeared as if Hatake-san and the other Shinobi whom she had come into contact with were overly tense. Perhaps this was due to the anxiety they were all feeling, it was more than apparent that the quartet of Shinobi were on alert. Perhaps they feared that her arrival at the village was a ploy, that her claims were false, and part of a spy mission to gage the defenses of Konohagakure no sato, as a prelude to an attack.

Though it was wise that they were taking her story and motives with a grain of salt, she could not help but feel a tad disappointed that they were so uneasy around her, regardless of their reasons for it. She had hoped that her gesture of laying down her arms would gain her more credence with her peers. She knew trust came with time, but that was a commodity that was not currently in abundance for her at the moment. The orders she had been given were crystal clear. Deliver the scroll that she had been entrusted with to the Hokage as quickly as possible, she was ordered to travel with little rest, with the expectation that she was to make delivery of her requirements by the nightfall of this day.

While it was still early afternoon, she could sense the passage of time with a clarity that had never been granted to her in the past, with each passing second the chances of her fulfilling her mission requirements waned a tad bit more. The idea that she would fail her mission was unacceptable to her, and something she would not willingly allow, however fate had taken away her free will, and left matters up to chance.

Upon entrance at the West Gate, Sakumo spared little time, and stepped up to a small sentry house stationed nearby. He ducked under stanchion chains with an obvious grimace of annoyance, and conferred quickly and quietly with a nervous looking dark-haired man who rested both hands on the counter, possibly trying to better balance himself in an upright position.

As Kushina stood there wordlessly with the trio of ANBU she stared at the silver-haired man. He was tall. If she had to guess, she'd say he was almost a foot taller than her, but he had mastered his height with a graceful balance that all experienced Ninja eventually gain. He wore his hiate-ate in the traditional-style over his forehead, which framed his spiky hair and pony-tail well. When she had first encountered him, he had been wearing a mask, but he had removed it upon reentry into Konoha, and because of this Kushina was able to appreciate his facial features in more detail. His jaw was well-defined and masculine, it gave him a striking profile from the side. His nose was long and narrow, and his lips were deep and soft-looking. His eye were an intense shade of sepia, and when he gazed upon her with questioning eyes, she could not help but blush.

His pants were brown and matched the long-sleeved shirt he wore. Over his chocolate-colored shirt he wore a short-sleeved white shirt, which had a unique red triangle pattern lining the end of the sleeve. Over these two items he wore a standard green Jounin vest, that was accented by a leather bandoleer which his tanto holster was attached to. The bandoleer was the same color of faded brown leather as his boots, and both seemed to be well-worn and broken in.

Broken sentences floated to Kushina's ears, carried by a soft wind, and though she had not intended to eavesdrop, she began to hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Hatake-san, Hokage-sama has instituted these procedures for a reason-" the voice of the dark-haired man was drowned out by the amused snicker of the faceless ANBU Captain behind her. She concentrated harder on the exchange, trying to isolate the voices of the now heavily animated pair.

"We don't have time for your damn paperwork," Sakumo growled.

"It is not MY paperwork, the woman will be trespassing in this village if the forms are not complet-" the man behind the desk protested further.

"What is your name?" Sakumo asked him with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Yuto, Miyazawa Yu-"

"Listen to me Miyazawa-san," Sakumo interrupted. "Unless you'd enjoy experiencing One Thousand Years of Death, I suggest you forgo the paperwork, give me a pass, and allow us to be on our way."

Kushina had to stifle a giggle upon hearing this, though she had no idea what One Thousand Years of Death entailed, the dark-haired Shinobi named Yuto seemed to be panic-stricken at the prospect of experiencing the aforementioned horror. He brought his hand up to his mouth, and seemed to lapse into a bit of a coughing fit, as his free hand darted underneath the counter in search of some wayward item.

At the sight of this, her stoic ANBU escorts seemed to be visibly attempting to maintain their composure, and Kushina swore that she could feel the air brimming with restrained laughter.

She returned her gaze back to the scene at the sentry house, and watched as Yuto handed a small clasped envelope, which she surmised contained entry paperwork, that allowed her passage into Konoha proper.

Sakumo turned away from the dark-haired Shinobi, trying to hide his visible disdain for the man, and ducked back under the stanchion chains to return to his impromptu escort party. With his back turned to the sentry house, he let an amused smile cross his face, which gave hints of a face detailed with hearty laugh-lines, and a man who enjoyed good humor.

Though Kushina had not quite caught the gist of everything that had taken place, she imagined that One Thousand Years of Death was some sort of hazing ritual that was practiced among older Ninja and used to torment those of the younger generation. Though she she had never practiced such tomfoolery in her homeland, things of that nature were common there as well. And while she would usually be aghast to hear such threats made against someone, they served a useful purpose in this case, and had allowed them expedited entry.

"So, what's the plan now?" Kushina asked the mischievous silver-haired Shinobi with a raised eyebrow, as he stepped up to face her.

"We report to the Torture and Interrogation Division of ANBU for your debriefing," came his icy reply.

* * *

After her hankering for dango had been satisfied, Mitarashi Anko found herself feeling jovial, hyper, and eager for excitement. However, she didn't really have anything particular to do. As boredom crept in from the edges of her psyche, she began to anxiously hunt in earnest for something to captivate her attention. Usually this meant trouble for the general public, as Anko was prone to relying on pranks to pass the time if she could not find another distraction.

And as distractions were in short supply, she began to concoct plans for her greatest scheme ever. The caretakers of the children at the Crusaders of Fire orphanage could testify if asked about some of Anko's more colorful exploits, much to the shock of those willing to listen, because while Anko was quite young, she was always tenacious about causing her fair share of mischief. It was a well-loved tradition of hers to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting populous of Konohagakure no sato in order to earn a few well-deserved smiles, and a bit of laughter. Because, when you didn't have parents who cared for you, you had to capture joy by whatever means necessary

Because every con artist, ne'er-do-well and troublemaker needs tools to aide them in their nefarious ways, Anko once again found herself at Konoha's marketplace once more. However, this time she was not on a hunt for an elusive dango vendor. In comparison to the morning's previous adventure, her current goal was a jaunty one. She was heading for a shop that specialized in toys, gadgets and gizmo's to amuse children, such as herself. And she knew exactly what she was looking for to keep herself amused.

WATER BALLOONS.

Yes. While eating her luscious lunch, Anko was struck with an epiphany in the form of a normally occurring bodily function. She had started to sweat, and the sweat was what had gotten her thinking, because the afternoon gave way to the hottest parts of the day. And as hot and humid as the day was, everyone was going to sweat. And what better way to cool the citizens of Konoha off, than with water balloons?

Anko nodded to herself in glee, as she ran along the streets of the still bustling marketplace. As Anko saw it, she would be doing anyone who got drenched by one of her liquid-filled balloons a favor, because as she figured it, nobody liked to be hot and clammy all day. It didn't matter if the people she planned to prank actually WANTED to get wet or not, because she figured that they would thank her in the end.

* * *

He was sitting in the reception area of the Hokage Mansion. The building had been constructed by the Shodai Hokage shortly after the village had been founded. Though the house was just over four decades old, it was still in immaculate condition and featured some of the most artistic woodwork Sakumo had ever seen. The reception area of the building was a prime example of this, it featured a high vaulted ceiling, with multiple support beams arranged in a complex latticework, the beams were engraved with many different designs depicting different aspects of nature. Lakes, mountains, ancient leafy trees. It was a panoramic storyboard that came to life in the rafters of the structure. The building had been home to each Hokage since it had been erected, and also served as a guest house for foreign dignitaries, and visitors of the Hokage. It also played a part in the day to day activities of the village, serving as a meeting place for the Hokage, that was utilized to facilitate meetings between citizens, Ninja, and the Civilian Council.

The rest of the room was similarly furnished as well. On the east wall hung a painting dating back to the original settlement of Konohagakure no sato, it was a piece of artwork commissioned by the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, and presented as a gift to his older brother. It depicted the valley that would become home to the village, in its unspoiled and natural splendor. The depth and colors of the oil-based paints used for the portrait were rich, and vibrant, and spoke volumes about the original artist whose talent shone through the piece. The west wall featured a huge bay-style window, and needed no other decoration, as it allowed a glimpse of sunlight, and a prosperous village below.

Sakumo sat on a well-worn leather couch, that was still quite comfortable, facing the northern side of the room. He glanced up briefly at the huge oak doors, that opened inward, and gave way to the office of the Hokage. As far as he knew, the older man was currently in a meeting with Morino Yuudai, the current head of ANBU's Torture and Interrogation department, as well as Aburame Hisoka, who was ANBU's head of the Cryptography department. They were no doubt discussing the developments with Uzumaki Kushina, since her arrival at the village.

Because of the day's events, the Hokage wanted to debrief Sakumo personally. Which, while no surprise to him, was trying his patience. He was willing to answer the questions of the Hokage to the fullest extent of his memory, he was willing to put his life on the line to protect the man, and the village which they both held dear, there was just one little point that bothered him. Hatake Sakumo hated waiting. Idle hands were useless ones, and Sakumo hated to feel useless. For that reason alone, he always endeavored to keep busy. He spent time with his family. He trained. He went on missions, and worked hard to secure the village that he had grown up in. But in certain circumstances, he was forced to keep his mind and body occupied with more mundane tasks, such was the case now.

He was routinely thrust into circumstances that forced him to wait. Espionage missions, debriefings, hospital visits, and Sakumo had to learn to do something to cope with the boredom. He had taken to whittling wood pieces into sculptures, a hobby that he had become quite skilled at. Currently, he was working with a sharp bench knife, and a block of wood that measured six inches by six inches. The wood was a softer variety called basswood, and it was ideal for carving of wooden miniatures. He had a spare kunai pouch, which he used to collect his wood shavings, as not to leave a mess. Sakumo was actually getting quite excited with the piece, as life was starting to emerge from the dull wooden block. He had the form of an animal down, and he was quite sure that it was going to be a predator, he just wasn't decided on which one yet.

Unbeknownst to him, he had begun to hum a tune from his childhood, while he whittled away time with his wooden creation. This had resulted in a chiding snort from the prim-looking redheaded woman that was the Hokage's secretary. The couch he sat in, and her desk were aligned to face each other, and she had been staring at him periodically since he had entered the reception area. Sakumo surmised that her current disdain for him stemmed from the fact that he chose to spend his time woodworking, while waiting to conduct official business with the leader of the village. Maybe she believed it impolite, and improper, but Sakumo didn't care.

He had been deep in concentration for several moments, and he had not noticed that the Hokage's audience bell had sounded, which was an indication that he was ready to receive his next appointment. The abrasive sound of a throat clearing barely roused him, as he was focused on his miniature. He had began to carve the head of the animal, letting his hands guide him without lucid thought, and he was intrigued by the shape that the animal was taking.

"Hatake-san? Are you paying attention to me? Hatake-san!" The redheaded receptionist shouted.

"Huh?" Sakumo glanced up to see a marked look of disapproval on the face of the Hokage's receptionist.

"Hokage-sama is ready to see you Hatake-san, it is not a show of good manners to keep him waiting," she informed him with a raised eyebrow.

Sakumo gathered his pouch, placing the half-finished miniature inside, and stood. He clipped the pouch full of wood shavings to his belt, and slipped his bench knife into the kunai holster on his hip. He smiled at the prim-looking woman, and started to walk toward the double doors that would lead toward the office.

"Whatever you say Red," Sakumo told the woman with a smirk, purposely foregoing her given name in place of his impromptu nickname.

As he reached the doors, and turned the Victorian-style doorknob, he pushed the doors inward, and didn't look back. But he imagined that the woman was behind him, possibly stewing in her own discontentment and displeasure for him. Sakumo didn't let the idea bother him though, as he knew that it was impossible to get everyone to like you.

The Hokage's office was more warm and inviting, than it was proper and businesslike, much like the man himself. Both the east and west sides of the room were lined with bookcases, which were brimming with scrolls, books, and other materials on a myriad of different subjects. There were also knickknacks and other trinkets which he had collected over the years, some holding a sentimental value, while others were prized for their rarity, or notoriety as battle trophies. The north end of the room featured another large bay-style window, from which a breathtaking view of the village and the Hokage Monument could be had.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato stood silently behind his desk, with his back turned toward Sakumo. With his hands clasped behind his back, he gazed intently through the window, seemly at the village below. Though Sakumo was willing to wager that the man was quite contemplative, and deep in reflection over recent events, he still had to disturb his thought process, Sakumo cleared his throat in a wan attempt to announce himself as unobtrusively as possible.

"Come in Hatake-san, and shut the door behind you," the Hokage told him. "I'm sorry that you were kept waiting, it has been a busy day for me today, entirely too busy."

The Hokage turned to face Sakumo, and he took a moment to study the man. Though the man was in his early sixties, the age suited him well. He hair was almost fully gray now, with the exception of a few tasteful streaks of black. His face was lined with age and experience, but his eyes were full of fire, and a glint of keen intelligence, which reminded Sakumo of why this man was the most powerful Shinobi in all of Konohagakure no sato. He wore a graying beard, that was long but well kept, and had forgone the traditional robes of the Hokage, instead he opted for a more casual outfit consisting of a plain blue kimono, and black hakama-style pants.

His trademark tobacco pipe was sitting askew in an ashtray on his desk, next to a pot of tea, and a quartet of unused glasses. The room was bright and airy, but it did not detract from the vexed mood that the older man was experiencing. Sakumo was hard-pressed to recall a time when he had seen Hiruzen in such a state, and he imagined that they would both be sharing a similar state of mind sooner, rather than later.

"Hokage-sama, I've come to offer the report concerning my last mission," Sakumo paused. "As well as to share my impressions of Uzumaki Kushina, and her motivations."

"I know why you're here Sakumo-san, but let's dispense with the formalities, shall we?" The Hokage asked with a sigh. "Formalities have left a bitter taste in my mouth lately, and I'm just as fed up with diplomacy as well!"

"My apologies then Hokage-sama." Sakumo offered.

"They aren't needed, but I thank you for them anyhow, would you care to join me for tea?" Hiruzen inquired. "I had made a similar offer to Hisoka, and Yuudai, but they are younger than I, and more prone to anxiety when it comes to distressing news."

"Ah...Concerning the scroll?" Sakumo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hiruzen said nothing, and instead gestured for Sakumo to take a seat. The silver-haired man complied with the elder Shinobi's request. Hiruzen, the man who personified the strength and will of Konoha, formed a rapid series of hand-seals, and murmured the name of a silencing technique. It was a jutsu designed to render the room impervious to eavesdropping, and other covert listening methods. The fact that the Hokage would go to such great efforts to conceal their pending conversation worried Sakumo mildly.

"More's the bother than that, I'm afraid," Hiruzen stated, while upending two cups, and pouring them both some tea. "Early this morning, before sunrise, there was a large Chakra flare. Someone released large amounts of energy inside the walls of the village."

"To what end?" Sakumo asked while he accepted a cup of tea from the Hokage.

"We're not entirely sure. I dispatched ANBU to investigate, but they were unable to pinpoint the exact source of the disturbance, or find any leads as to the identity of the culprit."

"Sounds bothersome," Sakumo hesitated. "Is it possible that someone was attacked?"

"It is probable. However, no one has been reported missing, or injured, so it is still conjecture at this point. What has been more troubling is the amount of coddling I've had to dispense to the citizens of the village. Civilian and Ninja alike, they are concerned that it all may be some sort of preemptive psychological warfare, by an otherwise unknown enemy."

"Tensions have been high with some of the neighboring nations lately." Sakumo offered. "Do you think it is possible that my role in the assassination ha been traced back to the village?"

"It's doubtful, and even if so, Riddo didn't have sway with anyone that powerful, this was something else entirely."

Both men sat in silence for a moment and took turns sipping at their tea. Sakumo eyed the Hokage furtively. The man looked tired, a fact that was evident, as he leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes to rest for a few brief moments.

"What sort of tea is this?" Sakumo asked making idle conversation.

"It's a Hojicha blend," Hiruzen replied.

"It's good... It's got a smoky flavor..."

"So then, there's enough of that. On to the matter at hand." Hiruzen cleared his throat before he continued. "The scroll Uzumaki Kushina was carrying contains information that is certainly quite distressing. It seems as if Iwagakure no sato is attempting to coerce the Daimyo of Kusa no Kuni into opening his borders."

"Why?" Sakumo asked.

"Iwa is trying to take advantage of Kusa's lack of a Kage, to gain a strategic advantage over the country, hoping to amass troops and supplies within Kusa's borders, in order to start an invasion of Hi no Kuni."

"...Crap" Sakumo muttered.

"Indeed." Hiruzen intoned.

"Are we accepting this intel as legitimate?" Sakumo asked tersely.

"Well, Iwa has had an ax to grind with Konoha for quite some time, the Tsuchikage might've grown restless, and thirsty for retribution."

"Stemming back to when we aided Taki no Kuni with medical supplies, while Iwa tried to make advances into their territory?"

"I believe so."

"Why do Ninja politics always turn into one giant pissing contest?" Sakumo asked.

"I don't have an answer for that..." Hiruzen deadpanned. "However, I do have a job for you. I want you to assemble a team and proceed to a rendezvous point, where a meeting between Iwa and Kusa officials is going to take place. You and your team are hereby ordered to eliminate them all with extreme prejudice. It's my hope that it will appear as if both sides reached a stalemate in their negotiations, which led to hostilities."

Hiruzen passed him a scroll, which Sakumo tucked into one of the zippered pockets of his vest, that had since been relieved of Kushina's cargo. The weaponry was currently sitting in an ANBU armory somewhere, confiscated until the Hokage removed her restrictions within the village.

"I can do that... But, how did Uzu no Kuni come across this intel in the first place? They have their ears to the ground?"

"That question was posed during Uzumaki Kushina's interrogation, however she did not have knowledge of the source.... If I were to wager a guess, I'd say either Iwa or Kusa have a spy in their midst." Hiruzen replied.

"Why is Uzu no Kuni supplying us with this intel? We've got no alliance with them."

"That is quite true, but we've also never attacked them or engaged in open hostilities against them. 'The enemy, of my enemy, is my friend' seems to be their logic." Hiruzen supplied.

"Regardless, we'll still act with caution, as this could all be an elaborate trap." Sakumo murmured to himself. "Speaking of Kushina, how is she? And where did that clod Morino-san go? I want to make sure he didn't pull out any of her fingernails during their time together."

"I had them leave through the hidden passage behind my humidor. I want to keep these meetings as quiet as possible. Who knows? We might have a spy or two of our own. Kushina is... as spirited as ever, and is resting comfortably at a nearby barracks under ANBU surveillance."

"Peachy. Hmm, I'd like to take along Hyuuga Hizashi, Miyazawa Yuto and Namikaze Minato for this mission." Sakumo stated.

"Interesting selections, however Minato is currently away from the village on a mission. Do you have anyone else in mind?" Hiruzen informed him, while he finished his tea, and placing the empty cup on his desk.

"Nara Shikaku then."

"So be it, your group is to leave before nightfall." The Hokage ordered. "Use the evacuation tunnels built into the Hokage Monument to exit the village, your sudden departure may bring unwanted attention to your mission."

"How long until the rendezvous is to take place?" Sakumo asked, downing the rest of his tea in one gulp, and depositing the empty glass on the desk next to the Hokage's.

"Three days," was his reply.

* * *

**Author's End Notes: **Things are moving along quite nicely. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Sorry everyone, I know this installment was a little late, however I'd rather not speed up the writing process, if the quality of the story were to suffer as a direct result. I plan to go back over the previous chapters to check for flaws, and refine them if needed. By the way, a Beta is still needed! Also, check out my profile to vote for your favorite pairing!


	6. Chapter 5: Tension at the Teahouse

**Second Destiny**

**A novel by:  
A.R. Fredrick**

_Based on the characters in Naruto,_

_created by: Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

**Archive:** With Permission Only

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **"If I owned Naruto, I'd have my own 2009 Saab 9-3 Convertible."

**Update Schedule: **Next Chapter Due 8/20/09.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Tension at the Teahouse**

**_Seven Years Before the Kyuubi Attack._**

Through an uncanny act of cunning, which was hidden under the guise of innocence, Anko was able to procure a package of water balloons from one of the newer shopkeepers in the marketplace. Though Anko was sure that the elderly retailer was not yet versed with her mischievous exploits, when asked what the balloons would be used for, Anko explained to the woman that they were going to be given at a local birthday celebration, as party favors.

With that excuse, Anko had broken away from the shop as quickly as possible, as somewhat of an experienced prankster for her age, she had learned that the best lies were simple ones and that adults had a keen radar for suspicious activity, some of her plans had been foiled in the past due to her status as an orphan and her lack of parental supervision. She was more prone to being questioned about her purchases, spending habits, and plans for her day, by meddling adults, then children of the family ilk were, and it annoyed her without pause.

But she tried not to dwell too much on the unfortunate truths of her life, as it would not change anything, daylight was waning and she had more important fish to fry. Anko had realized that for her prank to be successful, she would need an accomplice to assist her with the preparation and transportation of the water-laden balloons, and she had just the person in mind.

As the afternoon was waning into the evening hours, the sky was ablaze with fiery light. Sunbeams graced the sky with a myriad of pinks, oranges and reds that coexisted symbiotically with Cirrocumulus clouds that were splattered across the horizon as far as the eye could see. They merged together, and as a result of this blending, the clouds took on the appearance of little wisps of cotton candy. Though Anko enjoyed sweet foods, cotton candy was a little too sugary for her taste, but the beauty of the afternoon was not lost on her, even if it was lost on her compatriot, who glumly trudged behind her, and made a nuisance of himself every few moments with his incessant complaints.

"Hey! Anko-chan, are you sure we should be doing this?" The boy asked her for the umpteenth time, in the same whiny, singsong voice he had used since the onset of their little expedition.

"I'm not twisting your arm Iruka-san, you're the one who shook on our little agreement," Anko reminded him.

They were climbing the seemingly endless series of steps to the Hokage Monument, and though she was several steps ahead of the boy, she was irked when she realized that she could hear him wheezing. She knew from her previous experiences with the pipsqueak that he had a problem with pollen, and plants in general. She wasn't sure if it was asthma, or some sort of allergy, but she had discovered that it was very annoying. There was dense vegetation on both sides of the winding stairway that they were climbing, and though she hadn't paid it much attention previously, she now eyed the trees, ferns, and wildflowers with a contemptuous eye.

Why did Mother Nature have to conspire to ruin her pranking glory as well?

"It's just, ya know, maybe the deal wasn't worth it," Iruka called out from behind here. "I mean, c'mon, do you really plan on giving me a shuriken, or are you just yanking my chain?"

Anko had found the boy wasting away his afternoon with a bunch of local kids. They were engaged in a game of kickball, and while it seemed as if they were having a grand old time together, Anko was able to lure away Umino Iruka with promises of giving him a shuriken, and giving him some pointers on how to throw the bladed weapon.

To Anko, it didn't matter that she didn't really have a shuriken, nor was she versed in the practice of using one. It was more important to her to secure an accomplice for her endeavor, and Iruka had been passionate about becoming a Shinobi since the first day she had met him. Besides, while she had agreed to give him a shuriken, and teach him how to use it, she had never mentioned when she would fulfill her end of the bargain, so in her eyes, she hadn't really lied, she just hadn't told the ENTIRE truth.

Regardless of her inner musings, she was becoming slightly annoyed with the wheezing brat, and spun around to glare at him with her best pissed pose.

"Look, you shook, you made the deal, now hold up your end of the bargain," Anko told him with a sly grin, "and I might hold up mine."

The brown-haired boy studied her intently. She could see a guarded sense of trust in his copper eyes. Though they were around the same age, Anko stood almost a head taller than the boy, this height difference was further accented by the fact that Iruka stood a step lower than her on the stairway. Anko had to admit that the scrawny boy whose hair rested atop his head in a spiky pony-tail. He wore dark brown shorts, a tan teeshirt and a dark green vest that was meant to emulate the style and fashion sense of the modern day Shinobi, even with his so-called happening attire, he was still just an awkward-looking scrawny boy, who was somewhat red in the face due to the load he was carrying.

The backpack the boy carried was stuffed to the gills with rubbery vessels filled with water. The overall weight of the bag was in excess of twenty pounds, and was quite a bit of a load for the young boy.

Anko turned away from the shorter boy, and continued to climb the weather-worn steps to the observation deck on the precipice of the Hokage Monument. Their plan was to wait until after the moon had risen to enact their watery wrath on the citizens of Konohagakure no sato. Anko was looking forward to the escapade with a manic sort of glee, there was rarely anything that excited her more than a good practical joke.

* * *

Hatake Sakumo was hesitant, more than that really, he was downright nervous. Most of it stemmed from the fact that he had just recently returned to the village, and was about to leave again. It was a tidbit of information that his wife was sure to be displeased with, as she already complained that he left too frequently due to his chosen line of work. He loved his wife, deeply and truly, but that didn't mean that he wasn't wise enough to be wary of her temper, as the truth was that she could be very harsh when she was upset.

In Sakumo's mind one ideal held true, on the battlefield knowledge equaled power. The more you knew about the opponent you faced, the more likely you were to defeat them, the one drawback of that knowledge was the time and means it took to obtain it.

The last mission that he had embarked on had taken him almost two weeks to accomplish, this was mostly due to the logistical side of the assassination. Though he had been given intel on the whereabouts and habits of his target, he had to become familiar with Suchiru Riddo himself, and to do so he had needed time to study the man, and his mannerisms. Sakumo had to also spend time to grease the proper palms, in order to obtain more obscure information about how he spent his free time, as well as late night surveillance that needed to take place, in order to better familiarize himself with the security the arms dealer had in place.

In the end, he had been successful in neutralizing his target, however his tardiness in returning to the village was something that his wife was going to be quite sore about. Though he had sent the required status reports back to the village, they were not a means for personal communication, and though his wife was able to gauge from his superiors that he was still among the living, she had not a proper conversation with him in quite some time.

"Hell has no fury like a woman scorned..." The silver-haired man muttered to himself as he ambled along the street that would lead him to his final destination.

Around him the afternoon waned, and the sun set heedless of the minds of man. The streets were packed with people. Young and old, big and small, it hardly mattered. They were trying to beat the heat of the day, and though Sakumo watched them with a lazy eye, he was almost envious of their carefree lifestyles. Though he was quite certain each and every one of them had problems of their own to contend with, they surely weren't as immense as his. It wasn't every day that a man was tasked with deterring a coup de tat, as well as making amends with his wife.

He rounded a corner and sighed when the teahouse came into view. It was still quite far off in the distance, but he could already feel a foreboding sense of dread at its mere appearance in his line of sight. The teahouse was owned by a rather wealthy Konoha family, and was completely managed and supervised by his wife. The land that the house sat on was lush, and well-appointed. It was walled off from the rest of the village sprawl, and tried to remain peaceful, and serene, a symbol of simpler times.

Sakumo walked faster, and tried to quell his nerves as he stepped up to the large wrought iron gates and opened them, to allow himself entrance. The grounds of the teahouse were well-manicured and stood as a testament to the landscaping prowess of the gardener who maintained the estate. The house itself was set upon stilts, which allowed for part of its foundation to be built quite near the edge of the small koi pond that dominated the center of the property. On either side of the teahouse visitors could stroll casually along a gravel path that would lead to the house, remove their shoes, and be admitted inside for traditional food and refreshments, either within the confines of the building, or on the deck that overlooked the pond and gardens.

Gravel and loose scree crunched rhythmically with his footsteps as he walked up the fragrant path to the teahouse. Though the day was warm, sakura trees, and fiery red maple trees kept the rays of the sun at bay, and allowed guests to walk a well-shaded path. The path was short, but winding, and allowed for full appreciation of the flowers and wild blooms that made up the garden.

Though the entire scene was peaceful, it did nothing to settle Sakumo further, and as he stepped up to the porch, and onto the deck, he removed sandals, and replaced them with a pair of tatami sandals. He then moved further into the confines of the teahouse, by opening the nearby shoji door, and stepping into the sunny interior.

The floors were adorned with lush tatami mats used for sitting, and entertaining. They were carefully placed around a stone hearth that dominated the center of the room, and was used for the heating of water which was used for tea. Tables were long, and made to rise low from the ground, people were seated around these tables on plush futons, talking in animated but hushed tones about whatever important issues effected their lives.

His well-trained eyes scanned the room with an icy glare that was mostly the result of experience, and not confidence in his ability to handle the situation that he was going to be placing himself into. His wife was not present among the crowds, but he was recognized by a kimono-clad hostess who had glanced over at the entrance just as he had slid the door firmly closed. She excused herself from her guests, and walked over to the heath in the center of the room to get the attendant their orders. Once her errand was completed, she made her way over to Sakumo with a steady pace, and measured grace that becomes second nature only to Ninja, and those who lived a life of traditional upbringing.

The woman wore a simple plum-colored kimono, and a black obi that was accented by a jasmine blossom pattern. Her hair was as black as the feathers on a raven's wing, and her eyes were a cloudy and pupiless silver. She was a Hyuuga, a branch member who kept her Curse Seal hidden by a concealment Genjutsu and a newer addition to the teahouse.

"Hello Sakumo-san, how are you this evening?" The demure Hyuuga asked.

"Well enough.... Ah... Hyuuga-san," the silver-haired man said with a visible grimace, he hated forgetting the names of people.

"It's Hyuuga Ume," she informed him with a subdued grin.

"Thanks, I'll try and remember it better this time," he replied.

"Are you here for tea?" Ume asked him.

"No, I'm here for my wife actually, have you seen her by chance?" Sakumo asked with a wry grin.

"Ah, of course, she's been expecting your arrival. Hokage-sama was in for tea just awhile ago, and mentioned you be stopping by this evening." Ume informed him. "She is actually taking a break out on the observation deck right now. If you'd like to go and join her, I'll bring the two of you some refreshments."

She gestured to a shoji door which was to the left of the entrance, and obscured by a privacy screen that depicted the growth of a bonsai. She then bowed her head slightly and excused herself. He made his way to the hidden shoji door, and opened it.

The angry orange glare of dying sunlight obscured his vision, and made him squint to cut the glare, while melodious chimes soothed his ears with their sweet song, which was orchestrated by the wind. Sakumo blinked to clear his vision, and his eyesight refocused on the visage of his wife. Her cheeks were cupped in the palms of both of her hands, and her elbows were propped up against the wooden railing the spanned the observation deck in its entirety. She was leaning against said railing and peering intently into the koi pond.

Though he could not see her face, he could imagine her intent gaze as she stared into the pond with inquisitive indigo eyes. He cleared his throat to alert her to his presence, and she grumbled a bit, perhaps in expectation that one of the staff was disturbing her.

"What is it? If Tojiro-kun has fouled another batch of tea, I swear he'll be doing dishes for the rest of the week." She threated half-heartedly.

"Ah, it's nothing like that Kumiko-chan, I was just wondering if I could trouble you for a pot of tea myself." Sakumo asked while closing the shoji behind him.

Though he was hardly accustomed to it, he heard her breath hitch, as she turned to face him. It was just then that he was able to see the rest of her, and though she was only taking a brief respite from the hustle-and-bustle of the teahouse, she was still a sight to behold. Her hair was dark, and lush, but also had a shade of chocolate when the light fell on it properly, it fell past her shoulders in silky waves and always left him longing to caress it. Her lips were full, and the color of ripe strawberries. Her cheekbones were well-defined, while lacking the severity of women who malnourish themselves for the effect. She wore a kimono the color of cranberries, and a scowl that could send even the bravest of men running for the hills.

"Hatake Sakumo, where the hell have you been?" Kumiko asked, "and so help me if you give me one of your lame excuses, I'll make you wish you'd been born a woman!"

"Well Kumiko-chan, it's a long story really, and it begins with a woman falling out of the sky...." Sakumo explained.

* * *

While young Mitarashi Anko was ascending the stairs to the Hokage Monument with would-be Shinobi Umino Iruka in tow and Hatake Sakumo was explaining to his wife why he would have to leave the village again (and why it wasn't a good idea for her to attempt assassination on the Hokage as a form of protest), Miyazawa Yuto was having a less colorful evening. While most Chunin would be busy training, or otherwise trying to better themselves physically to further their careers, Yuto couldn't be bothered with that at this stage in his duties. Early on he had come to the realization that the best way for him to excel at being a Shinobi was to perfect his niche, only by doing so would he ever be more valuable than he was now, and unfortunately working on his musical Jutsu mastery was a painstaking process, that tended to be more tedious than it did physically taxing. But he took solace in the idea that he would not need a brawny build, if he could lull his enemies to sleep with a soothing tune.

With Yuto, the trouble with working on his music had always been that he would become TOO engrossed in the composition and develop a case of tunnel vision, thereby ignoring the world around him. The results of which could lead to two distinct possibilities, the first being that he could be caught with his guard down by an enemy, a dangerous proposition to be sure. The second was that he was perceived by his peers as lax and lazy, which was not good for his professional image.

Regretfully he had fallen victim to this personal weakness, and failed to notice the ANBU Operative that entered through the balcony window of his small studio apartment, to make matters worse, he did not even readily respond when his name was being called. The thing that did get his attention was the rapport of a wooden bo staff against his bare oak flooring.

"Gaaaah..." Yuto looked up from his perch, and dropped the Shamisen he had been playing onto the bed.

"Ahem, sorry to startle you," the ANBU Operative muttered, "but you are Miyazawa Yuto, aren't you?"

The ANBU operative wore the standard issue black body suit, as well as the gray armor chest plate and limb protectors. He carried a brown satchel over his shoulder, and his face was adorned with a hedgehog animal mask. Before Yuto could respond to his abrupt question, the man stowed the bo staff he carried in the holster attached to his back, and reached into the satchel on his right side with his free hand.

"That's me, who wants to know?" Yuto asked. His eyes widened as he saw the ANBU Operative remove a mission scroll from his satchel, and toss it in his direction.

Yuto fumbled to catch the item, displacing his Shamisen abruptly, allowing it to tumble to the floor along with his pillows. He was able to grab the neck of the instrument before it crashed to the floor, but felt a snap and heard the all too familiar TWANG of a freshly broken string. Meanwhile the mission scroll traveled through the air in a perfect arc, hit him on the head, and then bounced to settle onto the bed next to him.

Barely able to keep his anger in check, Yuto grunted at the man while he adjusted himself into a sitting position, and brought his precious Shamisen into his lap to inspect the damage.

"I dunno why you're here Senpai, but I've gotta tell you, you've got the wrong guy," Yuto informed him through clenched teeth. "I don't do field ops."

The ANBU Operative chuckled in a humorless manner, and Yuto looked up to see that the man had already moved to the open window, and was crouching on the sill. The porcelain face of the hedgehog turned to stare at him expressionlessly, and a slightly muffled voice filtered through the mask.

"By order of Hokage-sama, your field commission has been activated," said the ANBU Operative, "it may be a bit of tough luck for you, but you don't have time to cry over spilled milk, you've got a mission to report for."

The ANBU Operative dove out the window, and Yuto was left to his own devices. He set the Shamisen down carefully on his bed, grabbed the mission scroll and began to read as he unfurled it. All the while his thoughts were not on his pending mission, but on the irony that had befallen him. In the end, his mother had been right, Western-style beds were too troublesome, and futons were much more practical.

* * *

**Author's End Notes: **Another delayed chapter, sorry folks. But the fate of Sakumo & crew will not be left to chance, things will continue! Meanwhile, I'd love comments, feedback and suggestions. I am getting hits, but are all of you enjoying the story? Let me know! And, a Beta would be awesome, I've been asking if anyone is interested, mainly because all I've got to keep my company at the moment are the crickets chirping in the tall grass outside.


	7. Chapter 6: Idiot no Jutsu!

**Second Destiny**

**A novel by:  
A.R. Fredrick**

_Based on the characters in Naruto,_

_created by: Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Archive:** With Permission Only

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:**"If I owned Naruto, I'd buy a Ramen Stand."

**Update Schedule:**Next Chapter Due 9/09/09.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Idiot no Jutsu!**

_**Seven Years Before the Kyuubi Attack.**_

Though her eyes burned with longing for sleep and their lids were heavy, Kushina could not quell the chaos of her own mind and allow herself to succumb to the slumber which eluded her. She tried to unwind, and let go of all of her pent-up energy, but it seemed like the more she tried to relax, the more agitated she became.

She was alone in one of the sparsely furnished rooms of the Ninja barracks that the Hokage had afforded her, and while it was certainly more cozy than some dank and vile cell in an ANBU dungeon, it was still unsettling in its own right, mostly due to the uniformity and impersonal nature of the room. There was a bureau which served as storage for the bedding she was now using as well as a place to stow her gear, a small table, and a largely functional but drab tatami mat which dominated the floor, and hid slate gray tiles underneath. No color, no flare, no personality. The futon on which she rested was a drab green and came with a matching blanket and pillow, though she usually tended to like green, the shade reminded of half decomposed banana leaves, and she could not stand looking at it.

The only thing the entire room had going for it was the view, Kushina had taken time to appreciate it when she had opened the large bay window, hoping that a cool breeze would sweep the stifling heat from the room. She was able to see the sun-dappled peaks of the Hokage Monument, as well as the rest of the village, which was sweltering to a degree, due to the unseasonable heat.

Then she laid on hideous futon, with the pillow under her head and her bare feet propped up on the folded blanket, with the hope that the melody of a distant wind chime would lull her to sleep...

But here she was, still tossing and turning like a rowdy infant, unable to sleep in spite of everything.. It wasn't enough that she had been running for days, it wasn't enough that she STILL hadn't had the benefit of a bath or a hot meal, it wasn't enough that her feet were killing her and her ankles were chafed from her Kunoichi sandals, and it certainly wasn't enough that she had actually completed her mission and deserved a damn respite. In the end, all of this wasn't enough to get her brain to actually shut off for awhile! What else did she need to do, for Kami's sake, climb a mountain? It wasn't that she couldn't, she still felt twitchy from the chemical enhancements she had ingested, it was just that she didn't feel like overdoing it this time. She wanted to rest, and be lazy for a little while.

"Damn Soldier Pills are more trouble than they're worth," she muttered to herself nonchalantly, then winced at the raspy croak of her voice, and wondered if she had started to go insane, what with talking to herself and all...

The redheaded woman let out a frustrated sigh and readjusted her sleeping attire, as the loosely fitting slumber robe had become twisted due to her incessant thrashing, once the garment was in order, she turned onto her side, to lay facing the window.

A faint breeze had found its way through the window and cooled the room slightly, however it did nothing to sate Kushina's building temper...

She had come to the conclusion that her restlessness had to be a result of the mission which she had just completed.

After the interrogation and Truth Seal she had been forced to endure at the hands of Morino Yuudai, as well as her meeting with the Hokage, she had been offered accommodations and led to the barracks without further delay. It ticked her off that they were privy to the information that she had carried and risked her life to deliver, while she was still clueless as to the subject matter of the clandestine factoids. She HATED not knowing, that was at the core of what was bothering her, and now that she had stumbled upon the epiphany, it no longer chewed at her psyche. She was determined to uncover the details that the scroll she had turned over to the Hokage had contained, as soon as she had a nap, a bath, and a bite to eat.

"Cause all work and no play makes Kushina a sleepy girl," the redhead murmured to herself through a yawn.

As she closed her eyes to the world, she smiled with satisfaction. The sunset was nearly complete, stars dusted the new night sky with zeal, as if trying to compel the moon to make a hastier appearance, and the sweltering heat that baked the earth had abated, which allowed the redhead to drift into a much deserved slumber.

* * *

The Hokage Monument stood as a tribute to each Ninja who had taken up the mantle of protector and leader of Konohagakure no sato. The likeness of each Hokage had been carved in stone atop the mountain that the village proper was situated around, the faces were a reminder to the citizens of Konoha, that without the bravery and sacrifice of each individual that adorned the mountain, the village would not exist today. It was a testament to the greatest hero's that the village had ever seen, and was meant to be honored and respected.

Though sometimes honor and respect were overlooked by some of the more mischievous residents of the village, as was the case on this day. For the past two hours Mitarashi Anko, and Umino Iruka had scuttled about the monument, tossing water balloons from one concealed position or another, in hopes of drenching an unsuspecting member of the populace below. They had to be careful, and move covertly, never throwing more than one balloon from each spot, lest some of their victims became wiser to their antics, and realized where the liquid projectiles had originated from.

The sun had nearly set for the day, leaving little more than a smudge of waning orange light on the horizon, and stars were visible in the budding night sky. The moon had yet to make an appearance, but it could be reasoned that from their vantage point, they were not really afforded a view of the celestial lunar body.

"I did it! Yatta!" Anko cried in glee.

Behind her, Umino Iruka tried to stifle a groan that had built up within his chest. The adolescent duo of ne'er-do-wells were crouched within a tangle of bushes, that had sprouted up on the head of the Nidaime Hokage, purposely taking position there to launch their latest volley of balloons. Below the carved countenance of the former Fire Shadow rested the Market District, and the latest part of the village to fall victim to Anko's watery wrath.

"Umino-san? How many balloons do we have left?" Anko asked with a pitch of excitement still resounding in her voice.

She dared not glance back at the boy, as she had her eyes closed, and her right ear facing the approximate trajectory of the last attack she had launched, her brow was furrowed in concentration as she listened for any groans, moans, or other cries of protest. When she had first began throwing the balloons to the village below, there were sounds of embarrassment or anger every few moments, but now that the afternoon was behind them, targets were few any far between.

Anko surmised that it was her own fault that they had not been more successful, as she had failed to bring along a spyglass, or the means to propel the rubbery vessels further out into the void. Though, she had pegged at least a good twenty people thus far, and was feeling pretty satisfied with herself. She had tried to get Iruka interested in the endeavor, but had failed miserably, as all he was interested in was returning home, and waiting for Anko to fulfill her part of the bargain.

For his sake, she hoped that he didn't hold his breath, because he'd get blue in the face while waiting, she wasn't going to be able to produce a shuriken anytime soon. Anyways, it bummed her out that he had not taken a more active role in their escapade, and had settled for merely supplying Anko with the balloons, other than that he had hardly said anything, he hadn't even replied to her earlier question.

"Iruka? What he heck? How many balloons do we have left?" She asked for the second time, with her voice escaped her mouth through clenched teeth, making it sound like an impatient hiss.

"Err. Sorry, sorry Anko-chan, lemme check, okay?" Iruka replied in a startled haste.

She could hear him rifling through the bag, as well as the soft jingle of the zipper pull-tabs as the pack shifted back and forth. Then there was a soft snap, a gurgling sound, and a muffled cry of surprise.

Anko opened her eyes, and turned to look at the youngest Umino, as he scampered to his feet, and began to prance around in the bushes, doing a haphazard little jig. His legs were flailing about with no discernible destination in mind, and his hands were busy trying to wring a copious amount of water from his now soggy tan shirt. He grunted and mumbled to himself in such a fashion, that made Anko wonder if the kid had gone nutso, either way she couldn't help but enjoy the spectacle he was making of himself.

What started as a small giggle, bloomed into side-splitting laughter, as she witnessed her younger companion step onto the backpack that he had strewn carelessly onto the ground in an effort to get dry, then become entangled in the shoulder straps. He tried to kick the bag deeper into the bramble of leafy branches that surrounded him, but failed horribly, and lost his balance. He butt landed square on a rock that he had been perched on several moments before, and the boy cried out in pain. Tears started to flow in silent lines down his red face, joining tears of a more jovial nature from a still laughing Anko.

"Oh boy, oh man, oh momma, that's classic Iruka-san," Anko muttered between giggles.

"It's not funny Anko!" He cried indignantly.

"Sure it is, you just have a hard time laughing, because you're the butt of the joke!" Anko told him, while pausing for a heartbeat for her statement to sink in. "You get it, don'tcha? Butt of the joke?"

A fresh gale of laughter assaulted her as she finished relaying her quip to him, but the humor fell on deaf ears, and the boy grabbed at the backpack that he had become entangled in, removing his sandals, to allow his feet to slip free of the straps more easily. Finally free of the wretched pack, he threw it past Anko, and got to his feet as it came to rest behind her.

"Mitarashi Anko, you're a total jerk!" Umino Iruka proclaimed.

The younger boy crossed his arms, and turned to leave along the same path that had brought them to this place. Meanwhile, Anko had gained a reasonable semblance of control over her emotions, and opened her teary eyes to watch as the boy started to leave.

"Iruka-san! Wait! Please wait!" She called after him.

In his haste to leave his companion behind, he had yet to put his sandals back on, as a result of which they were each clenched in one of the hands of his still crossed arms, and jutted out from between his armpits like a set of foamy yellow wings. He stopped bead in his tracks as she called after him, and turned his head back to look at her.

"What?" Iruka asked with a sniffled whine.

"I know you're going to be a great Shinobi and all, so I was wondering if you'd help me?" Anko asked him, with a hint of awe in her voice.

"Really Anko-chan?" He asked in disbelief.

"Really! Cross my heart!" Anko informed him, while she made the motions of a cross upon her chest.

Iruka turned to her with a smile, while the redness began to fade from his features. His arms were still crossed, and he seemed hesitant, almost afraid to take another step toward her.

"No foolin'....." She reiterated to the boy as genuinely as she could.

"Okay then, I guess, how can I help?" Iruka asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you teach me what you just did there? What is it called, 'Idiot no Jutsu'?" Anko asked him, in the most serious tone she could muster.

It took several seconds for the true intent behind her request to register with the boy, as it was a dry sort of humor that kids several years older than her were accustomed to, but when he finally realized that she was mocking him yet again, he turned away from her, and stormed off wordlessly into the night.

"It was just a joke Iruka-san!" She yelled to him, expecting a response and getting none.

* * *

While Uzumaki Kushina was trying to cast aside the bonds of the earthly realm and escape to the Land of Nod, and Mitarashi Anko was imploring her partner in crime to divulge the secrets behind his 'Idiot no Jutsu', Hatake Sakumo had finished tackling a beast of a different nature, namely his wife, Hatake Kumiko.

After their initially terse meeting at the teahouse, Sakumo had taken the time to explain that his new mission had been given under rather dire circumstances, and he did not have the luxury of declining it, because if he were to even suggest such a thing both his reputation as a Shinobi and his honor as a man would be forever tarnished. Because he was forbidden from giving the exact details of the mission to his wife, as to not risk an information leak or rumors that spread like a wildfire, she had scoffed at his vague description of a periless mission regarding his immediate attention, and warned him that if he even attempted to pull such a stunt again when he returned, that she would personally see to it that he got intimately reacquainted with the Ninja Barracks "that houses the rest of Konoha's Elite Slackers," as she had so colorfully phrased it.

Sakumo had brushed her threat off as an idle one, told her to pass along his regards to Kakashi, managed to pilfer a kiss on the lips from her, and absconded from the premises before his wife had even had the chance to offer him refreshments, much to his chagrin. But he had a timetable to keep, as he had promised the Hokage that his team would leave before sunset, and the light from the aforementioned fiery star had already nearly dissipated from the horizon.

He transversed the tiled rooftops of the buildings that made up the Market District, hoping to make up for lost time by running as fast as his legs could carry him, he jumped from one edifice to another, moving closer to the Hokage Monument with each stride. Below him, he could hear the hustle and bustle of the village, but he paid the villagers no mind as they went about their daily tasks, he had a war to avert.

By now ANBU Messengers had surely delivered orders to each requested member of Sakumo's mission unit, and hopefully the lot of them were already awaiting his arrival at the departure point.

Though he wasn't usually the type to indulge in frivolous pre-mission thoughts, he hoped that upon the success of the mission they might be able to stop in a bustling merchant city, or trading post so that he might be able to procure a gift for his wife and son, and soothe the fires on the home front.

With that whimsical thought in mind, he sped off into the further spreading nightfall to his comrades that awaited him.

* * *

Young Mitarashi Anko had long since given up the fanciful fairy tales that still entertained her more childish peers. She no longer believed in river spirits, or wind spirits, or the possibility of visits from ghostly apparitions of her ancestors, which had long since passed.

But at heart she was still a child, even with her willingness to embrace the logical ideals and the rational mindset of the adults she had chosen to emulate, she could not suffocate the smoldering fires of her adolescent imagination.

From the heap of proverbs and fantastical tales of heroic Kami that she had long since cast aside as rubbish, clamored the ghastly ghouls and bogeymen that thrived in the dark, images of such creatures rose in her mind like a phoenix, reborn from the ashes of her deepest childhood fears.

It had started innocently in the beginning, she was still hidden among the bushes, sitting atop the gigantic stone head of the Shodai Hokage, which had been carved into the mountain side with the rest of the Hokage Monument. Umino Iruka had taken the path of a crybaby, and had run off as a result of her taunts and teasing, and the night had finally fallen in earnest. Rather then blame it on herself, she blamed the stars. She became so transfixed by the appearance of each pinpoint of light in the celestial tapestry of the sky, that it wasn't until the moon had made its presence known on the horizon, which was a muddy orange color; that she had heard footsteps traipsing up the path behind her.

She held her breath and listened as the sounds grew nearer. The rustling of leaves.... The sound of pebbles crunching underfoot, the wet plop of something landing in a muddy patch of earth that had been born after the untimely demise of one of her balloons... Though she would never admit it to anyone but herself, it was at that moment that she realized that the horrid creature which stalked the trail behind her could only be one thing.... A brain-scarfing zombie.... She was paralyzed with fear, until she heard the muttered declaration that carried on the wind....

"Crap..."

The moan came, and it was at that moment that Anko almost kicked herself for entertaining such juvenile fears, there was not a zombie behind her!

_Of course not silly! _

It was probably just some lost lover boy, on the way to meet his damsel in distress for some moonlit escapades.

_Yuck!_

If anything, Mitarashi Anko felt lucky, she had the chance to pull one more prank before the end of the night, and as she gathered up her soggy backpack and scampered to her feet, she felt her head swell with pride, at the thought of making some teenagers bathing in a hormonal onesen, freak out when she jumped out and scared them.

She could barely contain her laughter as she fell in step behind a dorky looking brown-haired guy with a Shamisen strapped to his back.

_He's gonna try and woo her with music? Seriously!? __Lame._

She moved as quickly as possible, silently as she was able to, staying a few yards behind the man at all times, deftly using the shadows and surrounding foliage for cover whenever possible.

She tailed the man for almost a quarter of a mile before anything happened, by then they had broken away from the standard paths that the Memorial Park and Hokage Monument similarly employed, and had started along a rough dirt track. The moon had risen to its perch high above the night sky, and afforded both Anko and Shamisen-san lunar light to better navigate the path, the latter of which was still oblivious of the former.

The brown-haired man came to an abrupt stop in a man-made clearing that was encircled by blackberry bushes. Mitarashi Anko was not one to give up so easily, and she trudged up closer to Shamisen-san, slinking along in the gloom, until she was a foot outside of the clearing, laying flat on her belly under a blackberry bush, while she quietly drank in mouthfuls of the soil rich air.

After her lungs had stopped burning, she realized that she could hear voices emanating from ahead of her and strained to listen in on the conversation.

"... Either way Miyazawa-san, your excuses won't fly, this mission is of the utmost importance to the survival of the village, and orders clearly specified that you were to supposed to meet up with the rest of the team before sunset."

The man, which Anko had yet to see, spoke curtly to the brown-haired lover boy that she had nicknamed Shamisen-san. Apparently the man was a Shamisen-wielding Shinobi named Miyazawa, but since Anko preferred her nickname over his family name, she continued to think of him as such.

"Yeah, well, sunset is a little vague in terms of setting a standardized meeting time, besides, there are only the two of us here, so I must not be so late, huh?" Shamisen-san said.

"Actually, you're the last one to arrive, because of that, I was left behind to guide you."

"Wow, that's so nice of you Nara-san, and after all I've heard about how lazy you are... You don't seem like the type at all.." Shamisen-san admitted.

"You're wrong Miyazawa-san. You're late, the last one to arrive and apparently need some training, I'm a Shadow Clone."

* * *

**Author's End Notes:** Anko is about to open a whole can of worms. Because of that, I can't wait to write the next chapter! In other news, you still have a chance to vote for your favorite pairing, so check out the poll on my profile. Anyone ever seen Reading Rainbow, with Levar Burton? Apparently, this show is being cancelled due to lack of funding, after 26 years on television. It sucks. If you were a fan of the show during your childhood, write them a letter or something. Finally, an interesting little tidbit, the entire rough draft of this chapter was written on my Blackberry, awesome, huh? Review Please!


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmares & Dreamscapes

**Second Destiny**

**A novel by:**  
**A.R. Fredrick**

_Based on the characters in Naruto,_

_created by: Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Archive:** With Permission Only

**Chapter Rating: M**

**Disclaimer:**"If I owned Naruto, I'd probably update faster."

**Warning: This chapter is filled with highly mature content that is very graphic in nature. Instead of changing the overall rating of the story,**  
**please be advised that the content in this chapter is for mature readers. Don't read it, if you can't stomach it.**  
**The following chapters will have a much lower content rating.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Nightmares & Dreamscapes**

_**Seven Years Before the Kyuubi Attack. **_

"Wha..? A Shadow Clone?" Yuto asked, eyebrows raised and voice cracking in disbelief.  
It was just his luck, wasn't it?

His first big mission and he'd already been left behind. He tried to console himself in the knowledge that he had managed to grab all of the essentials he'd needed for the mission and though he had made it to the rendezvous point a little late, he had not overly taxed himself, thereby saving energy for whatever dire circumstances he might face in the coming hours.  
His mouth suddenly felt dry. Though the humid weather had started to cool with the setting of the fiery orange sun, he felt hot all over and hated to think that he had started sweating again.

_This cant be happening, right?.. He's got to be joking. Pulling a gag on the rookie._

"You're kidding, right?" Yuto asked with a hesitant grin. Though, as soon as the words had escaped his increasingly raspy throat, he was mentally kicking himself for even entertaining the thought.

As if his own dismay wasn't enough, the Shadow Clone of Nara Shikaku snorted at him in utter disdain for his ignorance. The Nara copy gazed at him for several seconds without saying a word, his squinty dirt-colored eyes studied his face, perhaps looking for some hidden sign to prove that Yuto was actually man enough for the mission.

"Do you think this is a game? When you're called for a mission, you'd damn well better be ready for it," came the gravelly reply. "If you can't dig yer head out of your ass and stop being so troublesome, then go home, because we don't need you out there goofing off and getting us killed."

The reprimand hit Yuto like a slap to the face and caused him to take a moment and consider his next words before he spoke them aloud. For all intents and purposes, he had never faced any challenges so dire, except for the Chunin Exams and even those were in a semi-controlled environment. This was real and could end in bloodshed. It was an eventuality that had just been made exceptionally clear to him.

Whatever his qualms were with the work he had done in the past, he knew he could not let his jaded attitude carry over into this mission and be allowed to influence his actions, if he did not give it his all, if he did not stay on his guard, it could get nasty.

"I'm sorry," Yuto told the clone, while bowing his head to show a greater level of respect than he had before. "You're right, this isn't something to take lightly. But, I am ready to do what it takes to prove myself, just tell me what to do next."

"Once I go poof, continue on this path, you'll come to a blackberry bush, behind that bush is a door. It is part of the Civilian Evacuation Network, the door is unlocked now, but the seal will reactivate in five minutes time. Enter the tunnels, and take the left-hand path at each fork, it will lead you out of the village in a roundabout way and to a nearby stream."

"Got it," Yuto said with a nod, "then what?"

"The rest of the team will be waiting for you there. But you'd better hurry, cause when the moon has fully risen, they will ditch their hiding spots and leave you behind," the Nara clone informed him.

"Crap," Yuto muttered, frantically pushing past the clone and scrambling down the path to catch up to the rest of his team.

The clone watched him go in silence for a moment, dreading what came next, but knowing that his purpose had been served. Even so, he decided that he was entitled to the last word.

"Yup, a bunch of crap," the clone muttered in lieu of a traditional sayonara. With the last of its chakra depleted, the clone faded into oblivion with a puff of smoke and a wan smile.

* * *

Anko was crouched in the dirt, hidden within the brambles and branches of a leafy bush. She had listened to the exchange of the two men with baited breath and was stunned by what she had overheard. The guy with the wannabe guitar strapped to his back was called Yuto and was actually a Shinobi.

What was more surprising to her was that she had stumbled on the man in the middle of a mission.... Well... Not exactly in the middle of one, but he was on his way to meet with his team, and apparently the team was made up of higher ranking Ninja.

It was a magnificently juicy development that made Anko smile with a mischievous feeling of glee. Forget pegging old foggies with water balloons, or teasing Iruka, this was a chance to cause some real trouble for a change, maybe even get herself noticed and recognized for her stealth skills, for after all, all Ninja started somewhere and what better training in stealth could a Kunoichi get then spending her adolescent years as a prank-pulling prodigy?

She was making things up on the fly, but she was used to adapting to changes in her life and environment. When you're an orphan, you've got to learn how to roll with the punches and handle whatever life decides to throw your way. She had once been told that if gives you lemons, you should make lemonade. Anko scoffed at this idea and admonished the person conveying such faulty advice to her, stating that she'd rather throw the sour lemons back at the bastard and grab some dango instead.

She had heard the ultimatum given to the goofy looking guy called Yuto by the now nonexistent shadow clone and knew that he did not have a great deal of time to make his rendezvous with the rest of the team he was assigned to. Even worse was her realization that if she were to follow the man, she was going to have even less time, as he had already disappeared into the rapidly descending gloom of the forest around her.

Did she really have what it takes to keep up with an honest to goodness Shinobi? This would truly be a test of her skills and prowess as a prankster extraordinaire.

Without further musings or delay she burst from her hidden nook among the dirt and bushes, onto the path where the Shinobi had stood a mere moment before. The smell of jutsu smoke assaulted her senses and her nostrils flared in an attempt to cleanse the noxious smell from her sinuses, as she charged down the well-worn path towards the destination that had been previously described.

* * *

Like existence had in the beginning, her dream had started with darkness and had evolved from there. The darkness was inky and absolute in its entirety and not even a glimmer of light could be distinguished with in the deepest of its obsidian depths.

The darkness negated everything in utter nothingness. She was denied sight and sound, taste and touch were forbade her. Even her sense of smell could not detect the slightest whisper of fragrance.

If not for her errant thoughts which formed in the blackness she now occupied, she would doubt the validity of her own life as she could pertain nothing else to justify it.

The change was infinitesimal at first, but grew in magnitude as the seconds passed. The first thing that she became aware of was the scent of smoke. Though she could not see the ethereal tendrils of it, nor the embers or flames of any fire, the scent of it was palpable and real. It invaded her lungs, devouring every trace of oxygen and leaving behind the cloying fragrance of charred ash in its wake.

She was choking, suffocating on the byproduct of some phantom fire, but she did not lose coherency, or her ability for rational thought. Instead she endured the malignancy of the cancerous blaze and attempted to keep her wits. The idea of this was fleeting to say the least, because it seemed as if the dark void in which she had previously floated had started to give birth to some sort of chaotic Armageddon to which she was meant to bear witness.

The realization that she could hear once more enlightened her soon after she could breathe again. The kiss of smoke gave way and disappeared, what she was left with was the scent of fresh air and as she gulped it greedily in the emptiness of the void, she was pleased to hear the sounds of her own respiration, of her heartbeat, further evidence that while she might have slowly been descending into madness, she was still among the living.

But the salvation of her functioning senses was neither absolute or destined to continue, as the void appeared to have other things in store for her. The sound started as a faint humming in the distance and began to morph and change shape. The humming melted into the melody of a babbling stream, then changed once more into a symphony of crashing waves. These earthly noises were rhythmic and soothing and she welcomed them happily, but they continued to change and soon the music of the waves faded and the song that replaced them chilled her to her bones.

It was not the song of a mating bird, or an opera bound tenor, but a chorus of screams that replaced the thunderous crashing of ocean waves. The screams were small at first, and were intertwined within the sound of waves like threads which were weaved into a coat, but in some perversion of natural law the screaming voices multiplied and drowned out the sounds of the ocean.

Oh… The screams… She tried not to focus on them… She tried to ignore them, no, she tried to deny their being entirely. However, it was a fools errand, as they would not be denied. They were one, they were many, each and every one unique in the horror it conveyed. Desperation, madness, anger, pity, sadness, hate. It was as if they were trying to impart the whole experience of their nightmares onto her.

She felt the tears next. They were her own tears, not the falling rogues of some stranger and they streamed from her eyes and down her cheeks in unbridled emotion. Part of her felt the horror that the owner of each voice had experienced, while another part of her empathized with the suffering that said person had to endure. It was as if her psyche had shattered into two halves, each shard having its own cross to bear.

As if she were the spectator in some cosmic game of peek-a-boo, the screams were hidden from her. The solace of this was welcome as she embraced the silent darkness like a shipwreck survivor clinging to a piece of flotsam. Her reprieve from the horrific reality she had been subjected to did not last as long as she wished, as without warning she was thrust once more into the clutches of hell.

It happened without warning, as many things had in the space of seconds within the void. She was floating disembodied within the nothingness, gently adrift on invisible ebony currents which cradled her like an infant and carried her to reality.

Where there was once nothing, there was now life and she had been dropped into the middle of it, much like a coin which had escaped the grasp of a hapless beggar. All around her, there was utter chaos. The phantom screams which had once plagued her were now brought to life by the teeming masses of frightened people running past her. She stood there aghast against the torrent of bodies, each person seemed oblivious of her as they fled, so much so that they pushed and shoved her without remorse or apology.

She wanted to move, to acquiesce to their departure, however she could only take in the world around her. Unable to flee and unwilling to flinch, she stood stiff and rigid as she drank in the agony of the night like bitter wine from a disgraced carafe.

Kushina was in the middle of the settlement as far as she could tell, somewhere in the residential district, all around her were crumbling buildings, either previously demolished by some unknown force or disintegrated by ravenous flames. She could hear the pop and crackle of numerous fires being carried on the night air and as she looked to and fro she spied hellish orange flames dancing on rooftops, in windows and doorways, even on charred pieces of rubble laying haphazardly in the street.

Between the bouts of pushing and shoving that ensued when passersby charged into her without heed, she noticed piles of shattered glass laying in the street, each piece twinkling in the firelight like diamonds. It was upon seeing this, that the realization struck her, all of the windows in the vicinity had been broken out and the remains of which now littered the ground in a myriad of kaleidoscope patterns.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked aloud, her normal speaking voice little more than a whisper against the screams en masse.

After her first attempt, she waved and hollered at people passing her and all the while they ignored her. Either they were rendered deaf in their fear, or they just didn't give a damn about answering her question. Though she continued on trying to draw the attention of fleeing villagers, they ignored her as if she were some sort of mime in a circus of the damnned. It was getting to the point that her chest heaved in tandem with the question which she was now screaming at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Kushina screamed in indignant fury.

Her vocal cords were now raw and her voice horse from yelling, bit still nobody gave pause to answer her question. Her rage boiled to such an extent that she had never experienced and she wanted to grab one of the faceless masses, the terrified ninnies that they were and slap them silly, in the hope that by assaulting one of them, that person would come to their senses and be able to explain the catastrophe around her.

But soon such desires were rendered superfluous as yet another source of mayhem was added to the midnight melee for survival. The tremors started slowly and when the first one hit even Kushina was caught off guard, she stumbled and tried to regain her balance, but ultimately fell back to land painfully on her tailbone.

Muttering seemingly incoherent curses, Kushina took a brief moment to take stock of herself, only to realize that she was still dressed in the clothing that she had fallen to sleep in, a fitting black leotard and hakama-style shorts that while impractical for sleeping attire, were cleaner then the clothes she had worn before.

_Before when…?_

She struggled to get to her feet as she tried to ascertain where she was exactly and when it was. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep, then darkness, then this freaking nightmare. She winced as she stood fully erect, mindful of the sharp cobbled stones that made up the road and the shards of broken glass that endeavored to slice into her bare feet.

Another tremor shook the ground and the screams of those around her rose in crescendo in unison with the shaking. This time, she was able to keep her balance and stay on her feet, but not everyone was so lucky. A chubby brown-haired man ahead of her, who was fleeing toward her and away from what Kushina could only assume was death and destruction, fell to the cobblestone street. She watched as he struggled to get up, only to be trampled by people.

Man and woman, young and old, big and small, they all stepped on him without heed, perhaps while trying to imagine him some sort of fleshy doormat and not a human being. For a moment, she could not see the man, as he was swallowed in a sea of legs, only to reemerge laying lifelessly on the ground, like a marionette which now broken was cast aside, only instead of a wooden figurine, this was a man who was bleeding in copious amounts, right onto the ground.

She was going to start toward him, fully intending to render any help she could muster, only to have her intentions torn asunder by another series of tremors. This time, the violent shaking lasted for almost a full minute, and she was forced to bob and weave though falling bodies and crouch behind a pile of wood, bricks and garbage to avoid being trampled or otherwise maimed herself.

A thunderous screech tore through the night, it was like the angry hiss of a cat and the snarling bark of a dog and the otherworldly cackle of a hyena, yet it was none of those things. The noise was coming from everywhere, it enveloped her and the rest of the gloom in its ear-wrenching embrace. The scream was so intense and deafening, that it forced Kushina press her hands hard against her ears, until which time that she was certain that if she continued to apply pressure her skull would cave in like an overly ripe cantaloupe.

Suddenly the mass of bodies that were rushing past her stopped dead in their tracks, it was as if the sea of people were a tidal wave crashing against a rock cliff, they screeched to a halt and some were pointing behind her, to something in the distant night…

She turned to see what they were pointing at, eyes following in the direction of their outstretched arms and pointer fingers, to look upon the visage of their abject terror. It was there in the distance, towering over the buildings and trees in its path as if they were merely the playthings of a messy child.

This abominable monstrosity seemed to gaze down upon the villagers as little more than scurrying ants, or floppy-eared rabbits it could feast upon. The creature was canine in breed and demonic in lineage, its hide was red in color, though not furry by any length of the word. It was as if the creature was the living representation of hellfire, its pelt was a boiling miasma of fiery energy. Kushina could imagine that as the creature drew nearer the surrounding area would be engulfed in sweltering levels of volcanic heat, all radiating from the hellhound.

It had an elongated snout and wicked razor-sharp fangs that lined its muzzle in quantities too numerous for Kushina to count. Behind it, nine tails whipped through the forest and surrounding areas as if each one were sentient and intent on causing their fair share of destruction.

Kushina fancied that she was strong as an ox and as tough as nails. As a testament to such personality traits, she felt that she had held up pretty well for the past few minutes. Granted, she was still crouched with a pile of rubble at her back, but she had sought shelter behind it out of necessity, not fear. Even so, with all things considered, what she saw next was enough to shatter her previously tempered resolve.

The enormous beast dipped its head down low and a ghastly scream rent the night with its chilling song. As the head of the enormous creature reappeared in the distance, the redheaded woman was appalled to see the body of a man in its mouth. The man was elderly, balding and graying from the decades he had aged since birth, but none of that mattered now. What mattered was the horrible pain that he must be experiencing, as he dangled from the maw of the beast. His right arm had completely disappeared into the gullet of the creature and he seemed to hang there solely because most of the bones in his shoulder were still intact, though spurting crimson liquid and distant crunching sounds signified that the beast was actively engaged in draining the marrow from the skeletal structure of the man, as if it were some delicious prize.

Kushina could no longer withstand the gruesome sight of the man becoming an appetizer for the giant fox, so she turned her back to the horrible scene and crouched low against the rubble to think.

_What's the last thing I remember?_

She remembered stripping out of her smelly clothes and into the attire she now wore, washing her feet, stowing her gear and setting out her futon, laying upon said futon and listening to the wind chimes in the distance, the stifling heat of the setting sun. The void, the smoke, the ocean, the screams.

The screams of the fleeing frightened people still plagued her ears and their cries has risen in volume over the last few seconds. However, she was still able to discern a fleshy plopping sound in the distance, and a deafening roar as the terrible fox dropped its meal to the ground and lent its voice to the night.

_No! No! NO! NO! NO!_

Even thought she could feel the intent of the creature. Even though she knew it meant to tear, rip, rend, bite, claw, gouge and spill blood, she was determined not to cower like a frightened field mouse in the grass, this beast was not a hungry hawk. It was evil. Malicious and cruel. She felt it radiating from the creature in waves of unadulterated vileness.

She stood abruptly and turned back to face the kitsune, it was still there in the distance, perhaps enjoying the spectacle it had given birth to, so much so that it seemed to grin a horrible toothy smile of satisfied delight.

"Fuck it, I'll probably die, but I'm going to wipe that damned smile off of your face if it is the last thing I do," Kushina muttered.

She started forward, running toward the heart of the carnage. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowds, the bodies, the faces and their sobs. She felt each step as broken glass shred the arches and heels of her feet, she ignored this and pressed on, bloody footprints the only proof of her passage through the streets.

As she drew closer to the beast, she spied a large lead pipe on the ground and as her movements were now more instinctual then anything else, she grabbed it and continued to run. She gauged her distance to be less than a hundred yards. Her legs pumped like pistons, propelling her body further and faster than she had ever been carried. As she moved forward, she could feel the air around her begin to heat up. With each step closer to the epicenter of destruction the temperature around her rose in leaps and bounds.

She growled in a mindless rage as she pushed on, now beginning to perspire in the heat that the demon gave off. In a part of her mind that was secluded from active thought and still functioned logically, she wondered if her actions were being manipulated by the creature itself. Had she been influenced by his blood lust to this act of senseless violence? The answer to that question probably didn't matter. All that mattered now was making the thing pay for the suffering it had caused.

She continued to run, jumping over broken bodies, disemboweled intestines and filthy garbage that she didn't pay any mind to. The screams the were behind her now, nothing more than dying echoes in the background. It was getting hotter. She felt like she was baking in her very own skin. She was tired. She was thirsty. She was lightheaded. She was angry.

Just a hundred feet away now. She could hear the throaty sigh of the beast as hot air escaped its bellows. She could see pulp-like remains of a man between its paws, laying discarded like a chew toy that had lost its flavor. She continued to run toward the monster, raising the pipe well over her head and preparing to strike it with a strength so primal and a snarl so savage that the woman was now nothing more than a beast herself.

The bloody fox turned its head with fluid ease, its eyes finally focused on her after the latest scream that flew past her lips. She could see its eyes. Glowing orbs of red with yellow irises and pupils which were nothing more than rough black slits. In those eyes she saw everything. Hate. Malice. Rage. Blood. Death.

But she also saw her own body reflected back at her and it was only then that her world shattered. For what she saw was not herself, Uzumaki Kushina in a black leotard and hakama pants, but the black spandex of an ANBU warrior, clad in only their chest armor and signature yellow and black cheetah mask, written in Kanji on the forehead of the mask was the word for hunter.

It was then that Kushina knew she was seeing the world through the eyes of one of her dearest friends…..

Their reflection growing larger in those horrible red eyes…

* * *

Mitarashi Anko had just passed through the secluded doorway and into the dark and musty passageway that the cloned Shinobi had earlier described, if her timing had been accurate she was a full minute behind the lower level Ninja named Yuto, that had just finished getting his ass chewed out by the clone. If that was correct then she had slipped into the passage merely thirty seconds before the security seal had been due to reactivate.

Though she was sure that he continued on, she did not want to take any chances at getting caught, so she pressed her back to the door and listened. Her ears strained to detect the slightest sound, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant. However, she could not hear anything in the darkness, save for her own shallow breathing and excited heartbeat.

The passage was dark and she couldn't really see much of anything, the fact that her sight had been stolen from her royally pissed her off. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark, she just hated the idea of going in blind.

"Couldn't they pay for some damn lights in this place?" Anko asked. Nobody answered her question, though she doubted that anyone had really heard the muttered query, except for the spiders which lived overhead.

Feeling for the wall nearest to her, she started forward while remembering the words of the clone. All she had to do was follow the passageway and keep going left, then she would be outta this dump and one step closer to spying on the secret meeting of some real Ninja.

She felt a giggle rise in her chest at the idea, but bit down on her tongue to suppress the laughter as it threatened to burst from her lips. Laughter echoes and the last thing she needed was that lame brain Yuto hearing her having a good time. Anyway, even though she couldn't let the laugh go, she was happy and more importantly very proud of herself. She'd like to see Iruka have enough guts to do what she was now attempting., the little baby would probably wet himself and run home to his mommy.

_Boys were such sissies! _

Anko had been walking for what felt like forever, but what was in reality only ten minutes and was becoming quickly bored with her latest midnight adventure. Worse yet, she was growing hungry, as it had been several hours since she had grabbed that snack at her favorite dango vendor. She had meant to go back after lunch and pick up another bag of goodies for an evening snack, but that guy with the snake had interrupted her meal and made her forget what she had planned to do. Even though she had been outta money after her first round Dango-san would usually let her grab an extra skewer or two, if she gave him her brightest smile.

With thoughts of dango dancing in her head, Anko had become distracted, perhaps it was because of this that she did not sense the object in her path and tripped over it, instead of walking right by it. She fell to the rough dirt floor with a shout and a grimace, no longer intent on staying quiet, as she had been taken by surprise.

Muttering several curses, that she had just learned last week from some of the older kids which she shared a floor with at the orphanage, she got to her feet and fumbled in the darkness. Once she had fully regained her balance, she bent over and began pawing at the dirt in front of her, searching for the item that had caused her trip in the first place.

She had to giggle a bit at the irony of the situation, she figured it was karma that had caused her to fall over in the first place, since she had given Iruka such a hard time about his little mishap earlier. Anko still wasn't planning to apologize to the boy though, as the whole thing had been pretty funny.

Still sifting through the dirt, she mused that blaming karma was kinda silly, because the object that had caused her to take a tumble in the first place was just moments from her grasp. She flayed her hands left and right while she looked for the item. After another moment or two of hunting, the knuckles of her left had brushed up against something and she let out a woot of joy as her small hands closed around the item.

It was too dark to see what it really was that she was holding, but as she held it in her hands, nimble fingers felt along each inch of the item. It felt weird. There was metal with something etched into it, cloth, leather and paper. She was becoming more and more curious by the minute, but that curiosity was replaced with a jolt of fear as she heard something slam loudly in the distance ahead of her.

Content on ending the adventure she had undertaken at this point, instead of continuing further to meet up with the Ninja she had envisioned spying on, little Anko turned and ran back the way she had came. The item she had found in the tunnel moments before was now clutched to her chest and she prayed to it as if it were some talisman to ward off whatever evil that may be hiding in the darkness around her.

For those brief few moments that she ran, Anko was no longer a master prankster or budding Kunoichi, she was just a frightened five year old little girl, who envisioned a monster coming after her, lurking somewhere in the depths of the tunnel behind her.

* * *

She was gasping for breath and clutching a pillow to her chest, the blankets that she had fallen to sleep atop of were now a tangled mess at her legs and she was drenched in a clammy sweat. Her heart was racing inside of her ribcage and even though she was drawing in large gulps of air she could not seem to slow its tempo, or to catch her breath.

The sound of the chime entered the room once more, its music carried on the wind that breezed through the still open window of the Ninja Barracks. She was in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

But in her dream, she had been back in Uzu no Kuni.

"What the hell?" Kushina asked.

A feeling of apprehension gripped her as she quickly got out of bed. Perhaps her nightmare had been more than that..

Perhaps Uzu no Kuni was engulfed in flames…

* * *

**Author's End Notes: **Sorry for the long wait between updates. I hope that this chapter makes up for it a bit. It was quite intense to write it all, but I wanted events to progress in a way that seems natural and not overly scripted. More than that, I wanted to try something different, that is why the story has been set before the Kyuubi attack. We don't know much of the era and I want to expand on that a bit before we move into Naruto's generation. It gives us a chance to know his predecessors better. Just know that this will all have an impact on the happenings that take place after the Kyuubi attack. When written into fanfiction, Naruto's parents and most of the previous generations seem tacked on to the story, added to season it, but not a main flavor of the dish, get it? I wanted to change that.

Also, the characters that are listed in the summary are by no means any sort of pairing, just the main characters for the moment. But, you can still vote for your favorite pairing. These votes will continue until we start the Naruto phase of the story.


End file.
